Naruko queen of the leaf
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: chosen by kami and her sisters to be the new juubi she will protect Konoha from those who wish to harm her and they're newest inhabitants from another dimension
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: sup folks as I said previously I've hit a case of writers block on my two stories and need time **__**to iron those two out so i'm going to let them breath and work on something new. This is a godlike Naruko story**_

_**Multi bloodline naruko, cold, intelligent, godlike naruko, EMS, Rinnegan, Juubi, Heavenly Body. Bashing of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian council, Jiraiya. **_

_**Notes: When Naruko was born and her father sealed the nine-tails inside her Kami and her sisters decided to fix things and have the seal absorb the other tailed beast and become the new Juubi. While in Kim's universe three years after the defeat of the lowardians kim finds ron cheating on her and speaks with Shego her new best friend as the two were sent to the leaf.**_

_**Pairings: Futa Naruko/Hinata/Anko/Hana/Kami/Shinigami/Yami/Kim/Shego/?/?/?/?**_

_**Note I do not own Naruto or kim possible sadly I don't because if I did kim possible's show wouldn't have ended yet for another two years. One of the only good cartoons that existed before now that didn't involve panty flashes or girls with out of reality proportions.**_

* * *

**_00 flashback 00_**

_A strong storm brewed as if the heavens themselves cried at the image before it. A giant red nine-tailed fox stood glaring at the three figures before them. A blond haired man, a red haired woman, and a ghostly apparition holding a tanto with prayer beads in the left hand and in the center a infant girl fresh from her mother's womb on a ceremonial pedestal._

_"I'm going to perform the sealing Kushina...if you've got anything to say to our daughter say it now...It will be some time before we see her again you know" a blond haired man said to his wife as the two looked down past the giant blood stained claw impaling them through they're stomach's while they looked at they're black haired red streaked daughter_

_This man was the fourth hokage Minato Senju Namikaze son of Tobirama Senju before his death and a civilian woman who passed after giving birth to him._

_While the red headed woman was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki daughter to Madara Uchiha although unlike her husband she was aware of her parentage. Like all Uzumaki women she was born with both male and female genitalia as a mechanism to help birth children because in uzu the polulation of women to men were large for every one man there were twenty women and with an land of 400,000 there we're few men to know._

_*huff...huff...* "Naruko...don't be a picky eater...Eat a lot...grow big and strong. Make sure to bathe daily...stay warm...Don't stay up too late...And get plenty of rest okay?"_

_The more she spoke the more it tore at the nine-tails and the Shinigami as like Kushina and Minato they fought the urge to cry "Plus...Make friends...You don't need a village full...Alright...? Just a few...That you know you can trust fully even with...the most secret of things you have to say..."_

_she breathed in and continued feeling the stinging in her eyes as they shifted into a fully formed Sharingan continuing on to form an EMS that looked to be a Eight pointed shuriken with the ends protruding with a flame like design giving it the appearance of the sun "And...Your mom was bad at this...But study hard...And practice your ninjutsu...!...It's just...some people are good at something's and not so good at others..."_

_wiping away a stray tear she continued "So even if...things don't go well...don't get depressed...okay? At the academy, respect...your teachers and those seniors to you..."_

_as she chuckled good naturedly she said rasping "And regarding the three prohibitions...be extremely careful about loaning and borrowing money...Save it from your mission payments...for something really important... Don't start drinking...until your 21...drinking excessively is bad for you...so if you are going to drink...do it in moderation..."_

_another tear formed in her eyes as she continued finding it more and more difficult to contain them while inside minato, Kyuubi, and the Shinigami were crying fiercely "...and...more than likely if your like most Uzumaki women and with the men in this village...Save for your father of course...the most problematic of the three are women..."_

_at that Minato chuckled painfully as she said "I'm one...So I don't really understand this debate...but at some point...you will notice women...and that's natural...But just be careful as to not...fall for the first girl you meet...try to find one...like your kaa-chan...okay?"_

_the tears were flowing freely from everyone's eyes as the shinobi, they're kage and the Anbu listened to the heart breaking words a mother would speak for the first and last time to her child "Plus...speaking of the three prohibitions...Be very wary about Jiraiya..."_

_Her hands clenched drawing more blood from her body as she said "Naruko-chan...your going to face many difficult...painful...and trying times ahead...But you have to make sure to take care of yourself...and have dreams...and the courage and confidence to make those dreams a reality..!"_

_at this her and Minato's hands we conjoined while the Shinigami sadly poised her Tanto ready to strike thinking about how unfair this was for a child to lose both her mother and father in a night with nobody to raise them...She knew all to well that the very people this girls parents have given they're lives to save won't appreciate the young girl neither will they treat her well and intended to do something to repay the young girl for her pain_

_*huff...huff* "So much...!...There's so...so...much...!" Kushina said as her voice grew over the silent rasp to a regretful yell_

_"There really...There really...is so much...more I want to tell you...I want to be with you...as your mother longer...!...I love you...my little naruko..." she said as her tears wouldn't cease while her vision began to blur looking down at her daughter's face for the first time they're eyes locked doujutsu to amethyst eyes with blackish red flecks looked back into her own as her daughter reached her hand out gripping onto her finger tightly _

_If one were to look over to the shinobi standing just a ways away from them they could see the shinobi all look on with mournful expressions as many of the shinobi we're orphans and knew that this child would grow as one as well while many vowed to look after her. The only ones who wore an expression that showed they didn't care was Kakashi who had a look of rage as he glared at the infant blaming her for his sensei's death_

_and Minato's sensei Jiraiya who was plotting on a way to keep her controlled due to a prophecy he was told by the toads they heard her continue "...sorry...Minato...I guess I took up your time..."_

_he shook his head stiffly as he said looking at his daughter with the same loving smile his wife was giving they're daughter "Naruko...I've gained a few titles that I can say I'm proud of...but the one I have even though recent isn't the title of hokage that I wear with pride...It is the title as your father...Like your mother...I too wish I could be here with you longer...I wish I could be there to train you as a kunoichi...give boys death threats for...coming on to my little princess...And to...One day work along side you and your mother as a fellow Kunoichi of the leaf"_

_The clan heads just arrived hearing this and vowed to look after they're friends daughter while he continued as Hiashi discreetly handed Tsume a couple hundred thousand ryo on a bet they made "Naruko...there are many...who would want to hurt you...because of either something petty...or because they blame you because...of Kyuubi's attack...I want you to know that...if they don't treat you well...you have every right...to retaliate in kind...I know a father would be against violence...but this is also an order as your village leader for the next few moments...defend yourself and those...who hold a...a special place in your heart..."_

_he sighed stroking his daughter's whiskered cheek getting a tiny purr from they're daughter seeing the tears starting to form knowing she was going to lose them cease making him smile brushing his cheek against Kushina's "...And everything else...Is ditto to what your...Loquacious mother said"_

_he finished the sealing as the Kyuubi was sealed away in a complex seal on Naruko's navel leaving only the bodies of her parents with several seals on her shoulder that promptly vanished as Sarutobi picked up the now crying infant he thought 'minato if only you let me perform the sealing you could have taken care of your daughter'_

_he turned to the shinobi gathered saying "Lets go everyone we have a lot of work to do. If Iwa catch word of this we're going to have trouble on our hands and that's something we don't need at the moment!"_

_they nodded dashing through the trees as he sealed away her parents bodies in a scroll to burry them later_

* * *

_**00 in kami's realm 00**_

_The Shinigami reappeared in a flash of light but not in her traditional form. No this form wasn't one to fear but one to marvel at. She was a beauty that couldn't be obtained by human standards. she was an elegant 6'1 with pale porcelain white skin without the slightest flaw or blemish. Her hair was a soft raven black with it tied in a single ponytail that came bellow her knees. Her eyes were an alluring vibrant yellow color. For her clothing she wore a soft Black kimono with red sakura petals flowing around it with a grey obi tied around her slim waist as her large G-cup breast pushed out from the top of her kimono. Her name was Haruna _

_Also in the room was her two other sisters Kami and Yami. Kami was equally as beautiful as her sisters. She stood at 6'0 with a slight tan that did have a single blemish or scar. Her hair was a beautiful blond as if it were spun from gold that she left free flowing with a bang covering her right eye while her other eye showed they were a alluring sapphire blue. Her kimono was the standard white with a black obi tied around her waist as her equally large F-cup breast was shown from the top of her kimono. This was Jun _

_They're youngest sisters was Yami. She like her sisters had a beauty that couldn't be achieved by human standards. Her skin was more tanned giving her a dark skin tone with few scars noticeable on her person. Her hair wasn't as long as her sisters but it was equally as soft in a ash grey color with black streaks that came down to her middle back. Her Kimono was a tattered one that was a vibrant red in color with grey sakura petals as it was held to a close by a grey obi. Her breast were slightly larger than her older sister Haruna coming to a low H that she kept bound in bandages making them appear to be low D. This was Kisa._

_Kisa turned to her oldest sister who seemed to be depressed and asked "what is wrong sister?"_

_she sighed as she let more tears loose and said "I was summoned to seal away Kyuubi. But this was in a newborn little girl."_

_not understanding what's wrong she said "and what's the problem? Do you know her name?"_

_she nodded "yes her name is Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Namikaze daughter of Minato Namikaze Senju and Kushsina Uzumaki Uchiha. And the problem is that before I sealed it away and took her father's soul the two of them died blocking a claw that was bound to kill her"_

_the two gasped not only at her name but also to the fate of her parents and herself when Jun said "so what can we do for the child of prophecy?"_

_all of them were quiet until Kisa said "why don't we watch her life till we're ready and confront her. But one thing that can be done is to stop other children from going through this."_

_not understanding Haruna said "what are you going to do about the other biju?"_

_she paused as she said "I was thinking remember when we created the first Juubi?"_

_Jun and Kisa nodded remembering how busy the three of them were sending the various souls to there destinations _

_she pressed on "well the reason why the ten-tails was a flop in the first place was because we forgot to give it a consciousness or a compassionate heart. It only had one job and someone corrupted it. What if we gather the other eight and..."_

_jun picked up finally understanding what kisa was trying to say "and make young Naruko-chan the new juubi?"_

_she nodded as Haruna thought about it saying "and with her holding all three bloodlines of the sage that could control a biju she won't go out of control"_

_if possible her smile that was slowly growing was so big it nearly split her face "that's right! And remember what the original kami told us before he gave us control?"_

_the two other girls nodded with a blush brushing a hand at the nape of they're necks making her smile saying "well lets get to work!"_

* * *

**_00 hokage's office 00_**

_"Fools all of them. How can they hate a single child who didn't ask for this life! Is this truly the same village you gave your life to save Minato? Kushina? Would either of you have given you life knowing the fact the village calls for her blood?" Sarutobi said looking at the photo of minato as it seemed to scowl with disgust as if the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth _

_Sarutobi nodded saying "yes I figured as much. all I can do is hope she haves as good a life as possible. I'm thankful the other clan's save for a percent of the Uchiha are willing to have they're shinobi look after her. Maybe it's possible..."_

_he was cut form his musings as eight lights shot through the sky in various colors as they flew to Konoha or more precisely and into Naruko wrapping her in a cocoon that crackled with electricity till it faded showing Naruko now have silver streaks in her hair. Her eyes flashed before she closed her eyes. And her nails on both her hands and feet were sharp like claws. But the most notable features were her k-9 like ears and a tail that looked like it they belonged on a wolf. _

_He looked towards the sky as if a sign was given to him as he nodded sealing away things that belonged to her parents and placed it on a seal her left shoulder. He sighed thinking as he got up holding her in his arms with his feet propped up on the desk 'now it's all up to kami-sama now'_

* * *

**_00 present overview 00_**

_It had been Fifteen years since and Naruko grew to be a powerful Kunoichi. At the age of three she knew many people in the leaf weren't going to accept her and she accepted that fact, it was also when she awakened her heritage as a Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju as well as a Namikaze. From the Uzumaki she awakened the chakra chain, and Rinnegan. From the Uchiha she awoken Sharingan. The Senju she got they're famous chakra control. What many didn't know was that the Senju had a secondary bloodline known as the heavenly body bloodline. This allowed the user to grow to perfection, they're strength, stamina, reflexes, everything about her grew in spades._

_She was a beauty that many envied. Growing up she came to be at a slender 5'9. She wore Black Anbu styled pants with a grey wrap around her waist held together by a red rope belt. for her shirt she wore a black kimono top that had all four of her family symbols. Her hair was done in a black spikey mess as it reached her thighs with silver and red streaks with a straight red bang covering her left eye. that was slightly open exposing her mesh shirt that held her firm D-cup breast. She was what was known as a hermaphrodite meaning she had both male and female genitalia due to her Uzumaki Heritage. As a sign of her Senju blood she had crimson markings around her eyes acting as eye shadow._

_At a young age she was cold, dark and Impersonal to people she didn't like or trust and made no effort to conceal the small fact that if you harm her she won't hesitate to kill you. As such the only people she looked upon with Kindness in her eyes were the Hokage, the clan's, and the elders and the people she trusted. They went out of her way to help her grow not only as a woman but as a aspiring kunoichi who by now was already beyond S-class._

_When those eight lights hit her she became the new juubi as the nine converged inside her as she unconsciously absorbed them into her. From what she can sense the eight were still in the elemental nations as it appears as they left a small trace of they're youkai inside them to use. The only people who she told this too was again the clan heads, the Hokage, and the elders and the people she trusted. _

_Especially when at the age of twelve using a special training ground her parents had created in the family home that gave her years of training in the matter of months, she became far stronger than a kage as every year on her birthday she grew another tail as the more she grew the more powerful she became as she had grown to her tenth at the age of ten but her strength continued to grow though she had nobody to make her go beyond her first tail._

_She was a prodigy that broke the mold in a sense. Whatever weapon she held she did it with grace and mastery. Her Reserves and Control were so Immense that she could fight for years without stopping and that could be compared to a drop of water in a bucket. Her taijutsu she took to with no effort as she learned them and took them apart as a master. The things she took to the most was fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu though she used genjutsu from time to time it just didn't fit her style. But how about we go see the young Biju now?_

* * *

**_00 Namikaze Uzumaki compound 00_**

*Beep**Beep*Beep*Bee-SMASH!* "ugh whoever invented the alarm clock is going to get my boots shoved so far up they're ass I'll be wearing them as a oversized leg warmer" a voice groaned under the cover of the as another voice giggled at her discontent

"jeez Naruko-chan you lazy bitch you've gotta get up today is the genin exam and we're about to be late" a voice said coming into the room dressed in a pair of Anbu styled pants. She had on a cream colored jacket that was left open showing her wearing a mesh shirt over a black top with a bit of cleavage showing her having a low D-cup. Her hair was purple and long reaching her upper back while her eyes were a pale lavender. This was Hinata Hyuuga the two of them grew up together as she was saved by Naruko when she was being kidnapped by kumo shinobi as she was chosen to act as her guard. The two have been close ever since though when the two became mates she's dropped her shy personality and became brash and foul mouthed from time to time.

a hand waved from under the cover as she was given the one finger salute causing Hinata to giggle even more as she said "not my fault a certain Hyuuga heiress was a little too frisky last night now was it?"

looking innocent she said "me? I don't know what your talking about."

an amethyst eye peeked from under the blanket as she glared at her while a pair of arms wrapped around her bringing her back into the bed moaning "mhhhh five more minutes Hina-hime"

having none of it she said "no Naruko now get out of bed or no special time"

groaning she relented as she got out of bed standing showing she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a mesh shirt which she removed going to the bathroom while on her arm was

Hinata chuckled as a yipping sound hit her ears as she felt a pressure on her lap causing her to look down to see a black fox with white paws and tips at the end of her ears and her tail

picking her up to come eye to eye with each other she said "hey Kuroka-chan mommy is silly isn't she?"

the vixen yipped in agreement as they heard Naruko from the bathroom "I heard that!"

the two looked at each other before the two of them sniggered much to her annoyance.

* * *

_**00 At the Academy 00**_

"Aw Naruko-chan no need to pout it was all in good fun" Hinata said to Naruko who pouted wearing Black Anbu styled pants with a grey wrap and a red Rope like belt securing the wrap to her waist as her spikey black hair went to her thigh in a low ponytail with a red bang covering her left eye as the rest was a barrage of black with red and silver streaks. She wore a mesh shirt along with a long-sleeve black Kimono top with the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan symbols on her back. At her waist were a Chokutō, a katana with a U-shaped guard and a seal on the back of her left hand called family in kanji. Though she never had the need to draw them either by her opponent being too weak or she found them unworthy of drawing her blades. While on her other hand is the tattoo of a serpent with wings spiraling around her arm as the mouth landed on the back of her right hand.

She was the kunoichi of the year since they were placed in the academy when they were six and has remained at the top with Hinata being second, Ino being third and Sakura being fourth. She found a few things wrong with the academy one such being the fact that the civilians have control over it and turned it to shit. And two Sasuke and his fan club have been on her ass since the beginning due to his father thinking they could get her under they're control and has tried to have her forcefully married to Sasuke which ended badly as she kicked the ass of every person who came with that intent. case in point being the Shinobi under the civilians command, and anyone stupid enough to follow the order's of a kid who isn't even a genin yet. Sasuke himself still tries with no success.

"what did you do this time?" Ino said leaning over her desk next to her childhood friends shikamaru and Choji who were both asleep and munching on a bag of chips respectively

"Hinata thought it would be hilarious to hit me with an experimental smoke pellet which turned out to be a stink pellet" Naruko said with a huff even though she completely got rid of the stink it was all for the sake of giving her a hard time.

"It was an accident Naru-chan I said I was sorry!" she complained as Kiba sniggered until Hinata shot him with a glare. Kiba is the heir of the Inuzuka clan and another close friend of Naruko who he see's as another sister with Akamaru talking to Kuroka as they sat on the desk

Shino said "this was to be expected as an outcome though don't you think you've dragged this on long enough Naruko?"

she pouted saying "man Shino you know how to pop a girls balloon don't ya?"

he shrugged saying "it's a Aburame thing"

she was about to say something when Iruka came into the room with his assistant Mizuki who sent a subtle glare at Naruko's direction making her send a chilling look of indifference causing him to jerk much to her amusement

"Hello everyone I'm proud to see everyone here to take the test to prove they are worthy as the title of Kunoichi and Shinobi alike. Many of you will walk out of the academy with your headbands while a few who made no effort to grow will not. the exam will be split into five portions with the fifth being optional."

He paused as he regained his breath "They are the written exam that will go on till either everyone is finished...or until the time is over which is an hour. The second exam will be the taijutsu this is where you fight either me or mizuki till the time is up or until you land a hit. The third is the kunai and Shuriken exam to test your accuracy with throwing weapons. The fourth being the academy three where you perform the basic techniques. and an extra credit exam where you perform a jutsu outside of one you learned in the academy"

seeing he had everyone's attention he nodded to Mizuki saying "eyes on your own papers and once everyone has they're papers you can then begin"

* * *

_**00 Hokage Tower 00**_

In the hokage tower the hokage himself or as Naruko addresses him with endearment 'Oji-chan' and several people she cares about that see's as loved ones and one that she utterly despises.

From right to left are Kurenai Yuhi someone she saw as an older sister. Asuma Sarutobi son of Hiruzen Sarutobi and to her he's someone she see's as an uncle. Next to him was Gai someone she called 'bushy-oji'. Followed by Anko who grew to love little Naruko since she spent watching over her. Then there is Yugao-nee-chan. And the various clan heads who she also had endearing names for.

And the one person she has a strong distaste for Kakashi. The man has hated her since she was born blaming her for her father's death claiming her to be the nine-tails given human skin.

"I wonder how the brats are going to do?" Tsume said looking at the crystal ball seeing Naruko form a handsign discreetly as the test she was given change matching the other students causing they're eyes to narrow.

Shikaku said "It's obvious as to how they'll do. I just worry about the teams and who they are all going to end up with when it is all said and done"

Everyone got the hidden meaning behind his words as they knew the civilian council would do everything in they're power to get Naruko under Kakashi's watch to control her

Inoichi nodded till he saw Naruko put her head down after the test started as he said "did she finish that quickly?"

the other's looked at her paper as the hokage zoomed in to get a closer look at her paper as shikaku whistled "damn she finished before shikamaru. I wonder if she even put any effort into this?"

Tsume snorted saying "please Shikaku this is the same girl who saved Hiashi's pup, saved his brother from being sent by his elder council as a reconciliation attempt, and Saved Hinako from dieing of birth complications on her youngest pup. And this was all at the age of four do you really think she put any effort into a paper exam?"

he shook his head saying "your right on that one as troublesome as it is. Hokage-sama I must ask why is she even taking these exams in the first place when everyone here knows that she goes far beyond that of even many of our chunin let alone most of the jounin?"

the aged kage took a puff of his pipe as he exhaled saying "she said she wanted to graduate with her friends. And grow with them"

the shrugged as he looked at the screen saying "now everyone watch the fight's are about to start"

* * *

_**00 outside the academy 00**_

"Alright good job Hideki you did an excellent job" Iruka said as the young civilian boy ran to his friends while Naruko and her friends sat on the bleachers with her head in Hinata's lap purring slightly as Hinata brushed her hand against her whiskered cheek as she rubbed Kuroka's stomach as she laid on her's

Hinata and the other's had already fought and won easily due to having they're respective clans train them since they could talk

*sigh* "Lady Hinata?" Naruko said good naturedly only for her to get a glare from Hinata in exchange making her chuckle

"You know I hate it when you call me that naru-chan. And I know what your going to say and yes use a single percent nothing more understood?" Hinata said in an authoritative tone while many other's who heard her wondered '_why only a single percent?_'

* * *

_**00 Kage office 00**_

"oh I feel bad for whoever she faces on this fight but knowing her luck it's going to be the Uchiha brat" Tsume said only for her to get a snort from her partner

"please Tsume It's either going to be him or Mizuki the man has had it out for the pup since she was a little girl. And the brat just always want to show somebody up" Kuromaru her ninken said looking at her with his one good eye

"I'll put money on the gaki being her opponent I already know how the fight will turn out either way" Anko said with several other's doing the same wagering the losing bets have to do twice the amount of D-rank missions or the winners get half they're higher mission payments should they lose.

It was safe to say that the votes against her were small but they're wages were high. The ones who voted for her to win could feel they're bank accounts sing.

* * *

_**00 Academy training ground 00**_

"alright the next fight will be Sasuke against-" Iruka started until Sasuke cut it "Naruko!"

he sighed in irritation "Sasuke your going to fight-"

"I want to fight Naruko so she learns her place as my bitch!" he shouted as the air grew cold making Iruka sigh thinking '_the brat made his mess hopefully this will knock him down a few pegs_'

"fine Naruko could you please get over here please? We still have a few fights to-" Iruka started till Naruko appeared next to him with a cold indifference on her face shaking many as Madara's image appeared over her own making everyone think '_he's fucked_'

tossing her swords to Hinata she said coldly "You know Sasuke...I have no problems fighting you or embarrassing you like I always do when you try to make yourself look good. Though you make yourself look like an ass on your own which I love to see"

folding her arms under her breast she said "but today I'm not going to settle for embarrassment no no no this time I'm going to hurt you. So come at me Uchiha fledgling"

* * *

_**00 Hokage office 00**_

"ooohhh the brat dug himself a grave this time. Last time someone called her a bitch the man ended up in the hospital for months. I wish I brought popcorn" Tsume said chackling till a hand holding a large bag of popcorn appeared under her nose

"what...I knew she would either fight mizuki or the brat would say something that would get him in trouble and wanted to enjoy the show. So sue me I'm a woman who enjoys the finer things in life" Anko said with a casual shrug till Kurenai smirked

"please Anko your idea of the _finer_ things in life as you say. Is to listen to the pain filled screams of others and they're struggles" Kurenai said as Asuma and the other occupants nodded getting a none caring shrug as response as she tossed a handful of popcorn in her mouth

"shhh the fight's about to start!" she and Tsume said simultaneously staring at the screen intently

* * *

_**00 Training ground 00**_

"so are you going to make your move...Or are you going to bitch out as I make the starting move?" she said shrugging her shoulders as she got a few pops in response

he gave no response as he dashed at her with a punch seeing as she didn't take a stance while she looked boredly as Sasuke choreographed his moves

she ducked under it as he made a come around with a spin kick which she blocked with her right leg bringing her left fist up she hit him in the solar plexus making him stumble back

this went on for a while as Naruko ducked and dodged his attacks while countering ever so often

she sighed in disappointment saying "I'm getting to bored too quickly. I'll just finish this"

he was about to make a smart ass remark till she vanished from everyone's sight till he felt something embed itself into his stomach as he looked down to see it was Naruko's foot when he was sent flying into Mizuki

she looked over at her sensei and said "I know we didn't start the match yet but seeing as he was so eager you willing to call it?"

he nodded writing down the scores as she was given a perfect score due to not receiving a single blow and won in under the time limit

* * *

_**00 Hokage office 00**_

"HA! Did you see that she kicked the Uchiha's ass straight out of the field that was perfect! Who bet me she would lose to the Uchiha in two minutes? somebody owes me four thousand ryo!" Anko said as several jounin handed her four thousand ryo each making her one lucky bitch

Sarutobi thought '_hmmmm she could very well be the first. I'll sleep on it we've got a month to do so._'

* * *

_**00 Academy training ground 00**_

"NARUKO-BAKA HELP SASUKE-KUN!" sakura shouted. Sakura Haruno was the creator of leader of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. She and sakura had originally been best friends like she was with ino and Hinata but sometime later she claimed that they wanted Sasuke for themselves and cut all friendships and relations to them. It hurt them to see Sakura who was so well trained let her skills diminish to none existent levels. Even though she may not show it she does still care for sakura like she would a little sister.

*sigh* "sakura. Sasuke-san asked for me to fight him and he made the first blow. I don't have to do anything and besides he's fine just unconscious nothing more" she said walking back to the other's

Looking over Sasuke he said "Seeing as Sasuke's unconscious we're going to take a half hour break so your free to go for the time being and eat. But once your finished get back here alright?"

they all agreed and left the academy to they're respective stands with Hinata and Naruko to go to the pastry shop that sold her favorite cinnamon buns

"You know love I see why you like these. They come in large amounts, they taste great, and they're cheap" Naruko said as she plucked two from the case of twenty seeing as they bought enough for the both of them and sealing away her case for later

she giggled entusiasticly saying "of course they're kami's plentiful gift to mankind" she got a blank look from Naruko as she snorted

"hun I'm going to forget that you said that seeing as Ramen is the one true gift and all others are insufficient" Naruko said

Hinata blew raspberries at her as she collected herself saying "Naruko-chan I won't be able to spend time with you for today after we get our headbands my parents want to celebrate with me and I promised Hanabi I would help her with her taijutsu"

Not liking this but agreed she nodded saying "alright hime besides I have a feeling Mizuki's up to something so I was going to see the old man once my suspicions were confirmed"

kissing Naruko briefly she said "don't worry tomorrow I will spend all day with you okay?"

she nodded saying "alright I guess come on it seems Uchiha-chan finally decided to wake up"

true to Naruko's word Sasuke was up and moving albeit stiffly from Naruko's hard kick to his mid region

"alright everyone seeing as Sasuke is finally up we can continue on with the exams. This is the Kunai and Shuriken accuracy portion. You will be given ten shuriken and twenty kunai and you have to hit the targets. First up is Hideki miochu"

* * *

_**00 Kage office 00**_

"alright take your bets folks take your bets I got money on Naruko doing better than the Uchiha again!" Anko said with a little black book as she took other's bets with the same amount of wagers during the previous portion

Oh it seems the Uchiha's up and it seems our kids have gotten better in accuracy" Tsume said pointing to the screen acting arrogant much to the other viewers disgust

* * *

_**00 Academy training ground 00**_

"alright Sasuke you know what to do first up the shuriken portion" Iruka said as Sasuke gave a dismissive grunt and grabbed the ten shuriken and gave them a quick toss getting eight to hit as two missed as Iruka jotted them down

nodding he said "alright Sasuke now for the kunai portion" he grabbed those and tossed each of them as Sasuke missed one as it sailed pass it's head

"Alright Sasuke nice job. Now next up is Naruko Uzumaki" Iruka said as Sasuke walked past her bumping into her with his shoulder

"Beat that loser" he said only for him to trip as she sauntered past him saying "don't worry I will like always"

"Alright Naruko same deal as everyone else. Ten shuriken. Twenty Kunai start when your ready" Iruka said

she nodded grabbing the shuriken first like everyone else as she focused feeling them to be off balance she smirked and tossed them all at the targets in one fluid motion hitting dead center of each sure kill spot

Iruka whistled as he said "excellent Naruko now for the kunai portion"

like before the shuriken were off balance and chipping metallic paint making her eyes narrow as she tossed them again with more force as they embedded themselves up to the hilt in every sure kill spot and extra in the heart, head and jugular. as everyone paused hearing the shouts of despair coming from the hokage's office followed by two women's laughing evilly causing everyone who knew those voices to sweatdrop

ignoring that random moment he nodded in appreciation saying "excellent job Naruko perfect score alright everyone head inside for the final exam!"

* * *

_**00 academy classroom 00**_

Everyone other than Naruko had finished they're final test and had gained they're headband as Naruko sat relaxing with her head in Hinata's lap sleeping till she slowly awoke hearing Hinata's voice

"..Ruko"

"...Aruko"

"Naruko-chan you gotta wake up it's your turn. Are you feeling okay? you've been sleeping a lot" Hinata said as she got up stretching as her chest jiggled as many guys ogled her but none more so than Hinata who had a slight nose bleed

"I'm fine hina-chan just tired. You said it was my turn?" she said getting a nod as she pointed at the irritated Iruka as he tapped his foot impatiently making her chuckle impishly after schooling her features

she jumped the stairs saying monotonously "sorry Iruka-sensei. Shall we go?"

he nodded with a smile leading her to another room

* * *

_**00 one room over 00**_

"alright Naruko same as always one transformation, a replacement and a clone jutsu" Iruka said at the end of the desk with Mizuki next to him

she nodded using the transformation turning into Iruka completely with the scar and clipboard in hand making him nod satisfied with the results "alright Naruko now for the replacement ready?"

she nodded again as he tossed the blunt kunai when right before it hit a textbook landing at the edge of a desk giving her extra points for the seal less transformation

he nodded saying "good job on the use of no handsigns Naruko now for the last part you have to perform a single clone"

she nodded when in a puff of smoke there were three of her as she nodded to the two they moved from they spot as one went to the desk that had the impaled book she pulled the kunai from it handing it to Iruka as the other one opened the window adjacent to him

"so do I pass?" said the clone by the window getting over his shock mizuki said "sorry Naruko but you had to perform the clone jutsu these are obviously not the standard"

* * *

_**00 Hokage office 00**_

"That's bullshit everyone knows it's genetically impossible for her to use E-rank jutsu like the clone it was made apparent to all instructors!" Asuma said with a scowl as the cigarette started to burn faster

the other's nodded while kakashi said nothing silently hoping Iruka wouldn't say anything which proved unfruitful

"_Now hold on Mizuki we never specified to the students what clone they had to perform. a few kids performed clones outside of the standard what makes her different?_" Iruka said as he handed her headband with her tying it around her neck with a black cloth instead of blue

"_congratulations Naruko now you can go and join your friends I'm sure they're going to want to know you passed"_ He said getting a small smile from her as she ran out of the classroom

the hokage took a puff on his pipe saying "alright everyone we have a month so think on what teams your going to want and get here bright and early. Dismissed!"

they all nodded leaving one by one till Anko was the one to remain "Is there something I can do for you Anko-chan?"

she nodded and said "Yes Hokage-sama I would like to ask for Naruko as a student"

* * *

_**00 Ichiraku Ramen 00**_

"Hey Ayame-nee three bowls of my usual for the girl who graduated at the top of her class" Naruko said taking a seat at her favorite restaurant

"you passed congratulations Naruko-chan! I knew you could do it your order will be ready soon. Dad three large Naruko Special's for the newly minted genin" The waitress said. Ayame was one of the many who held a special place in Naruko's heart. She became an older sister to her when the two of them first meet and when she took her to buy some clothes for a little girl and fed her. Seeing as her father became a grandfather figure she took the role of a mother/sister figure as she always went out of her way to take care of her and even going as far as too get her groceries.

Although what many didn't know was that the two of them were former shinobi with the two of them being jounin before they both retired. Teuchi retired as an A-rank to take care of his daughter. While Ayame retired as the few S-rank kunoichi who could fight Izumi (Itachi) on even ground going so far as to win every now and again to protect her as a child.

"Ah Naruko's here! Congratulations Naruko though I had no reason to doubt ya. You've been training seriously since you've been our bright eyed little girl. Ah the memories" he said as he wiped away an imaginary tear from his eye getting a simultaneous eye roll from the two girls

chuckling as he placed three large bowls of salt ramen she said with a small mouthful "As eventful as the road down memory lane is Teuchi-oji-chan I still gotta get my team setup first you know?"

he nodded saying "I know Naruko I'm just proud I remember when you were that little girl clinging to Ayame's apron when she first brought you here. And now your this beautiful young woman who's ready to defend her home. Soon your going to have your own children and bring them here to eat"

smiling she heard a seat creak as she took a glance from the corner of her eye she saw Mizuki saying "I'll have a miso please. Anyway's Naruko congratulations on passing"

hearing the false sincerity she smiled saying "Thanks Mizuki-sensei I've been working hard to get here"

nodding he gave his thanks to Teuchi who gave him his miso after taking a few bites he said "yes and that's why i'm here you see. I can tell your talents would be a waste as a genin doing the grunt work"

she nodded knowing that it would be a while before she took any serious missions she responded "true but somebody's gotta do it. Might as well be me you know?"

shrugging he said dismissively "well that is true. But what if I told you I knew a way for you to be able to bypass that?"

raising an elegant eyebrow she said curiously "and what way is that? I would have thought you'd offer this opportunity to Sasuke?"

shaking his head he said "well truth be told I don't think he's quiet ready for the advancement in rank. You see there is a secret test for fresh genin who show skill to bypass that and become a chunin"

feigning intruige she said "oh what is it Mizuki-sensei? Is it difficult?"

shaking his head with a smirk he said "not at all. All you've gotta do is sneak into the hokage's office tonight and acquire the forbidden scroll and bring it to the forest by the shack that was destroyed by midnight tonight understood?"

she nodded with false enthusiasm thinking '_so this is what the little worm has been planning better go inform the hokage though I wonder what this feeling is at the pit of my stomach_'

waiting till he vanished she turned to her two remaining bowls as she slurped those two down and said "alright Ayame-nee Teuchi-oji I gotta go see later!"

they waved her off as she hopped from roof to roof hauling ass to the Hokage Tower missing Anko who jumped pass her who had a look of joy on her face

* * *

_**00 Hokage's Office 00**_

"my this is troubling indeed...Are you sure this is what he said Naruko?" the aged hokage asked with concern and how could he not? The woman he see's as a granddaughter is telling her one of his shinobi is attempting to use her to steal the forbidden scroll

"Yes i'm sure and he gave me specific instructions to do so. How to avoid the Anbu, the times they change out. Where it's hidden and where to meet him. I know that he is trying to use me so that I'll take the fall in an attempt to get the scroll for himself or for someone who wants it and is paying a pretty penny" She said in a serious tone showing him she had zero doubt

contemplating he thought it over. Naruko was one of the most trusted people he knew along side the clan heads, his advisors and knew he could trust whatever they had to say over someone else's word so he took the gamble

"alright Naruko just be careful...alright?" he relented with concern getting a nod from her

"so how are we going to do this hokage-sama?" she asked her leader as he took his authoritative posture

"this is going to be your first B-rank mission as a genin Naruko. You are to take the scroll to the meeting spot tonight at midnight which ten minutes before I will raise alarm alerting the village the scroll had been stolen. Once you confront him subdue him and bring him here or with an Anbu" He said getting a salute as they both turned to the clock as it read 11:45

opening the panel behind the bookcase he brought out the scroll and told her "you have five minutes to get there which is when I will raise the alarm"

she nodded taking the scroll and ran out the window with the scroll strapped to her back as he watching thinking '_you'd be proud of your daughter Minato...Kushina both of you would_'

* * *

_**00 GJ Base: Mess Hall 00**_

"I can't believe that Bastard did this to me after all the years I've been faithful to him!" a read head said in anger as she smashed her hands into the metal table with her two friends both enraged. This was Kimberly Ann Possible. Ever since She and Ronald Stoppable joined forces with Shego and Drew Lipskey the reformed to defeat the Lowardian invasion she and ron had gotten married eight and a half years later graduated from collage with a P.H.D in Psychology and Medicine.

At that same time she had joined GJ on the recommendation of they're leader Dr. Director as her successor when she had two teammates Shego or as her original name Sheila Go the former villainess turned good and Monique who grew tired of working as a fashion designer and became a frontline fighter after training with kim and shego to help her grow stronger which she did as she would win a fight against Kim twice every six fights. While with Shego she won one every four.

"I can't believe ron did this either you two were crazy about each other and were happy when you two got married what went wrong?" Monique said to the twenty six year old crime fighter

shego was just silent while mentally she was seething after she had reformed the two of them had grown to have the same friendship they did when she was . And for the life of her she couldn't understand what possessed the blond buffoon to cheat on her with some blond haired floozy and promised herself that if she saw him she would melt that little prick he called a dick and made him drink the puddle.

"I...I don't know Monique. I did everything right. I always made time for him and he knew that I wasn't the type to have sex constantly I thought he understood...I guess I was wrong" she said crying as she and shego held her while thinking the same thing '_Ron is a dead man!_'

"what did you do when you saw them?" Shego asked finally speaking as she felt kim calm down

taking a deep breath to even her breathing she said "When I saw I just lost it. I grabbed ron by his shoulder and kicked him into the wall and made him watch as I beat that whore's ass after I threw my wedding ring at him I just left with what little I could grab in as quick a time as possible. Right now I'm living in the GJ barracks till I can get a new place"

the two were about to protest when they Kimmunicator's went off showing an adult youth known as the former child genius Wade Load " Kim, Monique, Shego your needed in 's office for a mission"

nodding Kim asked "anything we need to know?"

he shook his head saying "just your usual stuff. Created some new device and is intending to use it unless his demands are met"

she nodded saying "alright wade see ya soon and tell Maria and your little girl I said hi"

he smirked signing off as she sighed getting up "come on girls a villain's ass isn't going to kick itself"

they nodded running out of the mess hall

* * *

_**00 office 00**_

"Ah Kim, Monique, Shego right on time" said. She just like always was a beautiful woman without having to focus on her looks. Her brunette hair was done in a short cut as always with her eye patch forgotten due to wade load giving her a new eye thanks to his practices in stem cells and robotics.

"We're here doc what's the mission where you need all three of us to do it?" Shego said bluntly as kim and Monique were as curious as her but had more tact when speaking

"As blunt as ever. It seems has invented a new machine that he intends to use on the entire state of Delaware if his demands aren't met" She said showing various photo's on the screen behind her. One of the short villain, another with his new device which looked like your run of the mill doomsday device and the state of Delaware as a whole.

"any idea what this thing does? Or what he's going to do with it?" Monique said looking at the device in question squashing any idea of life threatening in terms of weaponry

she shook her head saying "your guess is as good as mine though I do know he is situated in the Nevada Mountains. All I know is that you have to destroy it before he uses it understood?"

they nodded letting them leave taking an experimental jet squashing a feeling of unease

* * *

_**00 Nevada Mountain's 00**_

"What is it with villain's and they're mountain bases?" Monique asked quietly as they traversed they're way up the mountain and was sneaking through the hand made base

Kim and Shego looked each other in the eye and shrugged with Shego saying "your guess is as good as mine. I've worked for Dr.D for as long as I can remember and all his bases have been in some cave, mountain, or abandoned castle never understood why"

Monique was skeptical of all this and would have asked kim if she was serious if it hadn't have been for "Well if it izn't Mine Arch nemesis Kim Possible and her two friends!"

"Give up now and come out Dementor!" the world saving heroine said getting a laugh as the lights came on showing the three women we're surrounded by a dozen henchmen each wielding shock batons and blunt objects as they wore those power rings that boosted the wearers physique

"GET THEM!" the villain shouted as they charged making the three women sigh seeing as this was the same routine for every bad guy they faced

it didn't take long to beat them as shego dropped the last one while they're backs were turned Dementor came out of hiding from behind the unknown device

"I must Zay ladies you are something. But now say hello to my DIMENSION RAY!" he shouted causing the three to cover they're ears from how loud he got

"Let me guess. Your going to use that to send Nevada to some unknown dimension should your demands not be met?" Monique asked getting a nod from the height challenged villain

"that's right and it will go off in a matter of moments and there's nothing you can do to stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as the crime fighters dashed when shego blasted him with a low powered plasma ball that knocked him out

"Monique see if you can't cut it off!" Kim shouted as she ran to the device hoping she can remove the power supply before it went off

"I can't! Though I can change it's position to here so we might want to run!" she said in a hurry when the entrance caved him thanks to Dementor who ran out of the emergency exit

"GOOD BYE KIM POSSIBLE! WE WILL NOT BE MEETING AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he shouted as he flew from his escape jet as the timer started to hit zero everything went white when the debris started to fall

* * *

_**00 forest outside of the village 00**_

_man doesn't he know it's rude to keep a lady waiting? Men these days have no manners_' Naruko thought when she continued to feel this burning warping sensation in the pit of her stomach when in a brief flash of light Three young women who were possibly her age came from the light in tattered uniforms of some kind that was tattered.

'_who are they? And where did they come from?_' she thought seeing they're features change slightly. The green skinned girl's skin became slightly lighter while the red head's hair became wilder like her own as all three's nails grew sharp and tails and ears sprouted from they're heads and spines

he heard them wake up as they looked around in wonder when they turned to her she said "Are you three alright?"

* * *

_**00 Shego's P.O.V 00**_

'_who the hell is this girl and why are we in the middle of a forest?_' I thought laying eyes on the raven haired beauty making me halt my thoughts '_raven haired beauty where did that come from?_'

"Are you three alright?" she asked making me nodded as Kimmie and Monique came to with her asking the same thing of them which they nodded when I noticed the fact that the girl was armed with two swords on her shapely hips

she sighed in relief saying "oh thank goodness I was worried I was going to have to bury three young girls. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju age sixteen. Rank genin in Konohagakure no sato"

I and the other's raised an eyebrow at that wondering what the hell does she mean by village hidden in the leaves? And what did she mean by three young girls? I was about to speak when she straightened up

"quick hide I'll answer all questions you may have later" she said quickly as she ushered the three of us behind a bush in a hurry with her taking the same position resting against a tree with a large parchment resting next to her

"NARUKO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" a tanned man said who looked like one of those older brother type of guys. He had his hair in a ponytail with a scar across his nose

the young girl scratched the back of her head and said "Hey Iruka-nii-san! I expected Mizuki to be here but I guess your going to give me my test huh? Well here it is I got the scroll does that mean I got my promotion?"

I had to hand it to the girl either she was one hell of an actress or she was seriously an idiot and what's with this burning sensation in my eyes? It hurts worse than when kimmi kicked me into that pylon tower

* * *

_**00 Monique P.O.V 00**_

Okay let me assess the situation...we were trying to escape dementor's base when the thing blew up with us in the center of it and ended up in some random forest outside some random place when a cute little girl appears in front of us saying how she'd hate to bury three young girls?

I mean I knew we took good care of ourselves but we were either in our early thirties or late twenties when she suddenly gets pushed through some bushes and watch the girl lie her ass off. and why do my eyes burn so much?

* * *

_**00 Kim's P.O.V 00**_

'_okay kim think you and the other's were trying to escape dementor's lair as it was about to blow up when the cannon exploded sending us here. A beautiful girl claims we're younger and in some place I've never heard of? This may so be the drama_' I thought when another man appeared with silver hair giving off that pretty boy look though he gave off this aura that made him a creep

I was sure Monique and shego was listening in on the conversation that went on between the three of them "Ah Naruko I see you got the scroll. Now hand it to me and you will get your promotion"

"Naruko don't listen to him he's lying to you! He want's the scroll for himself take it and run!" the scarred man shouted as the man in the tree grew a sneer when he tossed an oversized shuriken at them with the man taking the blow to the back

"I-Iruka-nii?" the girl said to her apparent older brother figure when Mizuki's smile grew larger as he said something that made me curious

"Naruko do you want to know a secret? Have you ever wanted to know why your hated by everyone in the village?" he said as the scarred man's eyes grew wider while Naruko had a look of recognition till it was masked with fake intrigue

"A secret? what is it? Tell me!" she shouted as Iruka tried to get him to stop only to fail

"You see sixteen years ago on October 10th the nine tailed fox attacked the village. I'm sure you know the story...Right?" he said making me get a bad feeling mixed with rage for some reason crawl into my stomach

"Yea the fourth hokage killed it that night everyone knows that" she said though the look in her beautiful amethyst eyes showed he wanted him to say the right thing for a different reason when I paused '_beautiful amethyst eyes? I mean yeah she has beautiful eyes and looks breath taking...WHAT's WRONG WITH ME!_'

My thought's were cut off when the man in the tree reached for another one of his shuriken saying "That was all a lie made by the Sandaime who outlawed anyone mentioning that night. The truth is YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

my eyes went wide how could that girl be a giant monster. I mean yea I've dabbled in Japanese folklore and mythology and the nine tails was one of ten and the second strongest of the demonic creatures known as the biju who were forces of nature. I couldn't believe it until the girl laughed

* * *

_**00 Standard 00**_

"HAHAHAHA! Ah you have know idea how idiotic you sound Mizuki. You see I knew of the nine tails being sealed inside me but due to some celestial interference I've become something stronger than the nine tails. But Mizuki for attempted theft of the forbidden scroll and revealing an S-rank secret as ordered by the Sandaime Hokage of Konogakure no sato. Your sentence is death" She said in a serious tone standing up as she created a clone that took Iruka to the bush where she hid the three girls as they waved to him slightly which they returned

Mizuki was unsettled until his bravado returned as he said "Heh like the demon bitch can do anything. Once I kill you the village will see me as a hero. Who know's maybe i'll pay your demon slut a visit?"

as those words left his lips the area became heavy with killer intent as they saw a massive ten tailed vulpine figure as her sclera turned black. She growled as her fangs grew larger she said "you know I was just going to capture you and have the hokage give the final verdict but now your going to die"

She vanished from everyone's view as he was sent flying a little past where Iruka and the other's were when she appeared under him once he got back up onto his feet he was sent vertically into the air with her under him

she made a kick to the side which he blocked as she made another kick to his other side bringing herself over him as she hit him several times with a few punches as they we're closer to the ground he was met with a kick to the solar plexus

she stalked towards him when she heard "Naruko stop!"

turning to him and the other's all they saw in her eyes was rage

* * *

_**00 Shego P.O.V 00**_

whoa and here I thought I was frightening when I was pissed but she took it to a new level though he had it coming threatening to rape someone she cares about. But for some reason I didn't feel fear seeing that look in her eyes it just looked mesmerizing as her eyes were glowing a faint purple with the flecks of dark red wisps swam in her eyes

* * *

_**00 Regular P.O.V 00**_

Naruko just stared at Iruka for a moment when she turned her attention back to Mizuki as she made her way to him when Iruka shouted "Naruko stop he's lost!"

she sighed saying "I'm not going to kill the sniveling worm. If I wanted to he would be a bloody smear here in the forest while the wildlife had a buffet. I'm just going to place him in a containment scroll and give him to the hokage so he can give the punishment. Plus these three need somewhere to stay seeing as they have no identity here in the village and we gotta figure out how they got here in the first place"

turning to her older brother figure as her eyes were stoic once more with a hint of concern she asked "are you okay enough to walk?"

he struggled showing he couldn't as she created four clones. One removed the shuriken in his back and picked him up as the clones had turned to them

"can you three walk?" she asked getting a shake from them letting them pick the girls up eliciting a blush from the red head and green haired teen

turning her head slightly she said "Hold on you three we're taking the express route"

before they could say anything Naruko and her clones took off through the trees as Monique was screaming at the top of her lungs getting a chuckle from her and the other's

* * *

_**00 Leaf village Hokage's office 00**_

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama" Naruko said as her clones tended to Iruka and the three mysterious girls injuries as the three girls were mystified by what she was doing to they're surprise all three felt they're chakra reserves and control and were curious and shocked.

Shocked because they had reserves comparable to that of an Anbu Captain which was growing at a steady rate. While Curious that they acted that they had no clue to what it was she was doing like it's the first time they've seen someone use chakra.

he nodded saying "excellent job Naruko your Mission pay will be placed in your account by tonight. Iruka you can go and rest up"

Iruka nodded after hugging Naruko he disappeared in a puff of smoke again to they're shock and disbelief

taking a puff of his pipe he addressed the three women "now...Naruko tells me you three suddenly appeared out in the forest in a flash of light. Do either of you know where you are or how you got here?"

the three girls were silent until shego stepped forward saying "Me and my two friends were on a mission to stop a mad man who intended to use a device to send a state to another dimension. We stopped him but we couldn't turn it off. Thinking we had it self destruct and tried to run"

"when something went wrong resulting in you three being sent here as a result?" he surmised getting nods from them as he and Naruko shared a look

thinking he said "well girls without any proof I can't really do much to help you. And from the what you told me your incapable of returning. While Naruko and I are sympathetic to your situation there isn't much we can do to help you except have you join our military as genin as a safety measure"

curious Monique said "safety...measures?"

he nodded "that's right. You see miss the village is a military village and don't take to well to invaders. Even though we believe you we don't have proof to back up your claim meaning should this be brought up to the council your at they're mercy which will end in two ways. Either you become slaves and possible breeding stock for someone. Or killed as possible spies from another village"

the three obviously didn't like that idea as kim asked "and if we agree to be one of your Kunoichi was it? What happens then?"

he leaned back as his serious façade vanished being replaced with a grandfatherly personality putting the three at ease as Naruko sat on the side quietly "well one you would be free as a bird taking missions from me in a team with someone I chose. And as new inhabitants of the leaf you will be staying with someone who could help teach you properly and help you get up to standards as a fighter. and you would only take orders from me and the jounin in charge of you"

shego being the curious girl she was said "and who would watch over us and teach us what we need to know?"

he gestured to Naruko who had her brow raised in a curious manner saying as he pulled out her file from the training every jounin and Anbu put her through "why Naruko here. Even though she was made a genin recently she is one of my strongest kunoichi right after my last student who is one day in the running for hokage"

_**Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju**_

_**Rank: genin (official)**_

_**Unofficial: Kage **_

_**Age: Sixteen **_

_**Blood type: O positive**_

_**Ninjutsu: High Kage **_

_**Taijutsu: High Kage **_

_**Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki seal master **_

_**Genjutsu: High Anbu Captain **_

_**Kenjutsu: High Kage **_

_**Bloodlines: Sharingan (Uchiha), Rinnegan (Uzumaki), Heavenly body (Namikaze), Perfect chakra control (Senju), Juubigan (Juubi)**_

_**Notes: Is the daughter of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the red death. On the day of her birth eight lights collected from the sky and hit her as an infant making her no longer the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. But the new Nidaime Juubi. **_

_**When she took to training as a child she grew at an exponential rate. Her senses were enhanced by several levels. Her Reserves continue to grow to where they already dwarf the Kyuubi's by an unbelievable margin. She is known to have four forms a human form, a hanyou form, a full demon form, and mini form. **_

_**Takes to anything she's shown with barely any difficulty from taijutsu to Kenjutsu as she has been training as a child she already grew to surpass every jounin in the village but refuses on account of wanting to grow with the others.**_

To say they were surprised by her skills was an understatement not needing anymore evidence they agreed to it as he gave the three girls they're headbands as she shunshined them to her home

* * *

_**00 Namikaze estate 00**_

When they appeared in front of her home the three girls dry heaved feeling they're stomachs catch up to them making her snigger saying "sorry about that I meant to warn you about that for first timers. Come on tomorrow we're going to start your training and get you some clothes but till then you can wear some of my clothes tomorrow"

they glared at her for the late reminder only for her to brush them aside as they followed her into the large home as shego whistled at the home "nice place you got here Naruko"

she nodded leading them past a decent sized photo of her parents saying "Thanks this place originally belonged to my parents before they died"

curious Monique asked "what happened to them?"

clapping her hands they heard the sound of paws on the wood when she was tackled by a moderate sized fox pup that was pitch black with white paws and tips on it's ears and tail

holding her Naruko said "Hey Kuroka-chan mommy's home you miss me?"

the kit yipped as she licked her then jumping around Monique and the other's she giggled "It seems she likes you"

kim was petting her when Monique asked "Is that odd for her to like somebody?"

she nodded "yes it is. She can be real protective of me even though I've been raising her since her mom died protecting her from some hunters. Whenever somebody is near me she goes in defense mode ready to claw your throat out"

that unsettled the three girls as she lead them to the kitchen sitting them down getting started on dinner she had three clones prepare a meal for all of them

while the clones cooked she said "alright seeing as the three of you were practically quiet save for the obvious questions regarding your political situation here anything you want to ask?"

it was quiet for a moment until kim spoke "yes you said that this was Konogakure no sato? What is that?"

leaning back with her arms over her head she said "well that's a easy question you see. The elemental nations as a whole are split into several sections. the one we live in is the land of fire or Hi no Kuni. There are other countries as well be as I train you three I will be teaching you the historical stuff as well so I'll give you the run down. Here in hi no kuni the country as a whole is lead by the fire Daimyo. He runs the country in it's entirety and has soverign rule over the villages within it's walls such as here Konogakure no sato"

drinking some water a clone brought she said "and The second leader of Hi no kuni's Military power of the shinobi village is the Hokage. He calls the shots concerning the ninja in the village. There are times when the daimyo will come and take command in times of crisis"

summing everything up shego said "so it's kinda like the president and the vice president?"

getting what she meant Naruko nodded saying "that's correct. Any other questions?"

this time it was Monique who spoke "what all will we be learning from you within the month? I mean besides the history stuff?"

a sick grin kim would usually see on shego appeared on her face unnerving the three making shego think '_is this how Dr.D felt whenever I thought something that wouldn't be good for him but pleasant for me?_'

She said with the smile still present "Well besides working on your Chakra control and Reserves. Your Taijutsu, and teaching you the basic three jutsu to become a genin along with your accuracy with throwing weapons. It's all up to you as the shinobi are very versatile. There are those who train in all fields like myself. Or you can work on fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, kenjutsu or multiple roles. I've trained in them all just tell me what your going to focus on. Though that doesn't mean we can't leave your other fields open"

"what do you mean leave your other fields open?" Monique asked with curiousity as she unlike kim and shego were ogling the clones backsides much to her relief and amusement. Relief as she feels this girl can get her best friend out of her funk. While amusment as the sex symbol for villainess's everywhere who broke hearts was blushing like a schoolgirl at her first crush.

"what I mean is even though someone has picked out they're specialty's that doesn't mean they'll leave themselves open because someone has them out gunned. Say you chose genjutsu and kenjutsu? someone get's in close and takes away your weapon and keeps you from using your genjutsu how are you going to fight?" she said clearing things up as she snapped her fingers in kim and shego's faces watching them fall over themselves. Admittedly she would do that to Hinata but they were mates it was to be expected. But for someone else to look at her like that was nice to feel desired by someone.

Shego then spoke after gathering her barings "okay but what about the ears and tails? I mean we didn't have these before we got here."

"Now that's a tough one. I would have to make a guess and say that when you were between dimensions your bodies couldn't handle the transfer and your body began to fall apart. At some point you picked up on my signature where you in advertently became my mates or just copied my DNA to a degree" Naruko said as she showed her ten tails and ears as her pupils became slited while her nails became claws

"Yes as you see you became half demons. I wouldn't be surprised if you gained one of my bloodlines. And before one of you ask how are we going to learn all that in a month which sounds like it could take years I'll show you tomorrow but for now rest up because we got to get you clothes and proper gear" She said as her clones finished cooking a small meal consisting of miso soup with grilled fish and rice.

The meal was wonderful in they're opinion as the three girls ate it with vigor as clones brought clothes down for the three of them to wear as she herself walked into a spare room to change. Now instead of her normal gear she now wore sweatpants with her fishnet shirt showing her assets and her hair was done in a spikey ponytail

as she walked out kim and shego wore her spare clothes nicely in her opinion as she let her eyes roved over they're figures. Shego had the physique of a swimmer or a professional athlete as her high C-D cup breast strained against the muscle shirt she was given while her pants were snug showing her shapely butt.

Kim wore a similar outfit with the same physique except her bust was slightly lower than shego's reaching High CC. As Monique settled for a standard flannel shirt with her pants though you could see she had an excellent physique that showed she took care of herself

she whistled getting they're attention as Monique said "Damn girl what's with the sleep wear?"

looking them in the eye or more so Monique as shego and kim stared at her breast making her cough in her hand saying "One it's one of the most defensive clothing as it acts as chainmail protecting you to a degree against weapons. Two it's more comfortable than silk give it a feel"

letting them feel it they honestly couldn't believe it as it did feel comfortable and thought to buy some when they get the chance

"alright now lets all head to bed. I'll show you three where you can sleep" she said leading them up the stairs as she led them all to a separate room with all of them being near her room

"if you need anything my room is right here" she said gesturing to the oak door she was leaning against as she slinked inside with Kuroka in her arms saying "night girls"

nothing more was said as the three new inhabitants quickly fell asleep as the weight of today finally hit as they thought of what could be going on back home

* * *

_**00 GJ Base 00**_

"**WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM!" ** shouted at wade who vigorously typed away at the computer showing they're last location as he sighed in irritation

"I didn't say I can't find them what I meant was that they're beacon's say they are in japan though the signal seems like it's split" he said staring at the screen

"what do you mean split?" she said confused as she raised an eyebrow looking at they're signals as they seemed to waver between stable and unstable

"Split. As in they here and somewhere else my guess is when used his device it sent them to a world parallel to our own though they weren't sent to a place that is parallel to where his base was but to somewhere in the forest area's of japan" he said showing her where the explosion was and where they're signals show now in the heart of the grossly unpopulated forest regions of Japan

"Is there anyway you can get in touch with them or to bring them back?" she asked with hope making him sigh scratching the back of his head

"It will take a bit of time and I gotta get in touch with a few people to give me a hand as dimensional travel is out of my league and to rebuild the machine needs to be repaired as well" the computer genius said as she sighed in irritation

"how long would all of that take?" she asked rubbing her forehead

"...At the most to get the machine working a couple months max. To get they're precise coordinates and which dimension they've been sent to it could take at the least another six months to a year" he said making her think it over as he said it all

with no hesitation she ordered "than get to work and get those connections. The sooner we find those girls the faster we can save them"

he nodded as he started calling a few people as Betty walked out of the lab thinking '_Kim, Monique, Shego I hope you two are safe where ever you are_'

* * *

_**00 Namikaze Estate 00**_

"Naruko-chan you gotta wake up. And possibly fill me in as to why you have three women living in our home?" she heard her mate and love Hinata say as she shook her gently

"mmmmhhhh Hina-chan five more minutes and i'll explain" she mumbled dragging Hinata under the covers with her arms around Hinata

she struggled but it was useless as Naruko had a firm grip on her as she nuzzled her face into Hinata's neck saying "just sleep hina-hime...They're still asleep I know you noticed just stay with me for a little longer I missed your warmth and I will explain later"

she continued to struggle only to hear Naruko whimper in her sleep causing her to calm down sighing '_she always did hate being alone at night since that day_'

she turned to face her as she somehow got Naruko on her back and laid her head into the crook of her neck causing the whimpers to stop while she kissed her neck

without anything being said the two fell asleep in each other's arms to rest before they're two guests come to

* * *

_**00 Half Hour later 00**_

"_Yo Naruko girl you awake in there?_" the two heard from the other side of the door as Hinata woke up first shaking Naruko

"hmmmm What is it?" she said giving a one eyed glare at the door as she heard more knocking from her bedroom door

"_Yo Naruko you awake?_" she heard the voice again after a moment she recognized it as Monique making her sigh as she stretched popping her back

"Yeah I'm awake Monique just give me a minute to get cleaned up okay?" she asked as the knocking stopped when a sigh of relief came from the other end

"_Alright then me and the other's are going to be in the kitchen making breakfast alright. Also we found a new pair of sandals by the door do we have a guest?_" she asked

"Yea that's Hinata-chan and she's in here with me" she said while nudging Hinata getting her to respond

"Hello Monique-san" Hinata said aloud good naturedly

"_Nice to meet ya! Though it would be easier if I saw you face to face. I'll tell the girls to get another plate for you if you want?_" she asked Hinata who gave an affirmative

"that would be nice thank you!" she said as they heard Monique's footsteps fade down the hall

"she seems nice huh Nata-chan?" Naruko asked only to get a slight glare from her as she sighed kissing her lightly

"Nata-chan they had just got to the village and had nowhere to sleep due to some certain events that I will let them explain when we go down stairs. While Monique doesn't have those feeling for me if last night was anything to go by then her two friends kim and shego both have a growing attraction towards me" she said as Hinata's glare melted

"Alright. I know that with you being the last and rightful heir of two clans and the cousin of Tsunade-sama your going to have to repopulate them. It's just that since you've marked me I've been territorial and don't want some random woman trying to take you away from me" she said as she felt Naruko kiss her tenderly with her arms around Naruko's

pulling her lips up to Hinata's ear she whispered "_We've got a bit of time before the other's finish cooking...let's take a shower and i'll show you how much I love you_"

she moaned as ever syllable Naruko uttered made her tongue flick her ear lobe she felt herself grow wetter and nodded as she was carried into the bathroom by Naruko who was giving off a primal aura as her pupils became slits

* * *

_**00 Shower Lemon time 00**_

As Naruko brought Hinata to the bathroom the bathroom gave off a blue glow as it faded showing that the privacy and silencing seals were activated

Naruko watched as Hinata stripped showing her firm taut body with her firm round ass and large D-cup breast she felt herself get hard as she moaned rubbing her breast as she removed her fishnet shirt and pants revealing her wearing nothing underneath constricting her 10' long and 2' thick member throb painfully as she was unable to help herself last night

the two got in the shower as the water ran as Naruko began to massage her lovers breast with one had as her other rubbed her slit getting a stifled moan

"N-Naruko-chan" she gasped when she felt the love she's known as children pinched her hardening nub with her teeth as she felt someone else rub her vacant breast

"my my someone needs to be punished...thinking we would leave our hime. Someone needs to be punished and I think a certain ten-tailed queen and her shadow clone to teach her a lesson don't you think so?" a voice came from behind her as she felt a throbbing member rub between her firm ass cheeks

forcing her to her knees both Naruko and her clone had a lustful gaze in they're eyes as they looked at her as she gazed up and them submissively as they're members stood in front of her

the real naruko nodded pumping her member "Indeed i do. Our little slave needs to be punished for thinking her master would leave her alone. Suck me slut!"

always one to be turned on seeing naruko be forceful or dominant she complied and began to lick her member from base to head as she used her left hand to rub her slit getting an appreciative moan while she pumped her clone

"hmmm good slut but there are two of us your going to have to pleasure" she said when naruko grabbed her by the back of her head

"so your going to have to try harder!" she began to thrust recklessly into her mouth as her large member began too push it's way deep into her throat as all ten inches were swallowed getting a moan from her as her shadow clone jerked itself off rapidly as the three grew closer to they're first orgasm

Hinata moaned loving the feel of her being dominated by her mate as the vibrations made they're way through her dick causing her to reach orgasm "CUMMING!"

she held her head down till her nose was against her abdomen feeling rope after rope of her ejaculate shoot into her mouth as her cheeks started to bulge

she was about to swallow when her clone forced her head down onto her's making her swallow that large load as well getting moans of approval as they grew erect again seeing her swallow they're load

Hinata had also started to come down from her high when she was picked up by her waist and was pressed against the wall feeling something poke her folds

she looked down to see the original positioned to impale her she wanted to object but the look in her eyes wouldn't let her when she was impaled up to her womb with the tip slightly pushing into it

she let out a silent scream of pleasure as naruko vigorously thrust in and out of her at an incredible pace while her eyes rolled back as drool started to come from her lips

Naruko just continued to thrust and thrust into her with reckless abandon making her growl lustfully as she felt Hinata's walls tighten around her cock

when naruko stopped she heard Hinata moan in discontent until she felt something pressed against her back door making her slightly nervous

even more so when she heard a voice behind her "now that you've had your pleasure...It's time for your pain"

before she could object naruko began to kiss her as her clone thrust the two worked in tandom she lost all thought as her body was ravaged

back and forth that's all that happened as she moaned as she hit her fifth orgasm of the day when she felt the two get bigger inside of her

"hmm I'm going to cum nata get ready since I couldn't do anything last night" the real naruko said as the two sped up until they unloaded themselves inside her filling her stomach and womb with her cum while Hinata's juices splashed on her cock when her clone dispelled

* * *

_**00 Lemon over 00**_

"sorry I got a little rough with you nata-hime I didn't mean to go overboard" naruko said sheepishly as she used a shadow clone to wash herself while naruko started to bathe Hinata

feeling Naruko's claws brush her scalp she moaned saying "it's fine like I said I thought that that they were going to take you from me. Though now in hind sight it was foolish of me to think that even though your the heiress to three clans and the daughter of the fourth hokage it is necessary to have multiple wives. If those two would like to be with you then I won't object"

she nodded hugging Hinata from behind and said "thank you nata-hime now lets get cleaned up we have guests to entertain"

agreeing the two began to finish up and get dry

* * *

_**00 Kitchen 00**_

"hmmm Something smells good" Naruko said coming downstairs wearing clothes similar to ones she wore last night while Hinata wore a similar pair of clothes like yesterday

"Thanks after years of cooking classes I can finally make a decent standard meal" kim said as Monique and shego groaned remembering being her test subjects for her cooking that wasn't a pleasurable experience for them

"girls this is Hinata. Hinata from right to left is Shego, Monique and Kim" Naruko said as they were introduced one by one

"Now Hinata as I told you earlier these girls are in a situation that we can remedy but we have to fill you in" she said as they all went into how kim and her friends got into the elemental nations and they're changes in age and went from human/meta-human to half demons

"...so let me get this straight you three are from a dimension parallel to our own except for the fact that your technologically more advanced" she said getting a nod

"the three of you are part of a spy organization run by this betty director where kim was being trained to be her replacement when on your last mission went wrong resulting in you three being sent across dimensions" she continued getting another series of nods

"and when you came to the village your bodies regressed in age while your bodies became unstable and you copied the signature of the strongest being near you which was Naruko" she said pointing to said multi clan heiress getting yet again another series of nods

"so when you became half demons she took you to the hokage who is also aware of this and said either face prison as a enemy spies or become leaf kunoichi where you are personally trained by naruko within the month when teams are being made?" she said looking at naruko who gave her a puppy dog pout

"please hime your better at the technical stuff like history and we've got to get them training in the shinobi tactics and they're affinities depending on what fields they would prefer in" she said in a puff of smoke when it cleared a chibi naruko appeared in her lap giving a large puppy pout with the glistening eyes and quivering lip included

'_wow and here I thought I was bad with that/and here I thought kimmie was the only one who did that/how the hell did she get her eyes to get that big_' the three thought watching as Hinata's resolve slowly broke under the cuteness while hugging her

*grumble* "fine you win i'll help with the training but to get them up to speed and able to control they're new strength will take quite a while unless your using your mom's special training ground to get all that done" she said getting a nod

"yup we're using my mom's special training ground to train these three with how long it takes once we get them situated with gravity and resistance seals, chakra draining seals and extra seals you girls will be stronger than you ever were before" she said looking at them

shego had a look that liked the idea of being stronger, kim was interested in how the training ground would work, and Monique was wondering what possible hell she got herself into

"So lets get started because you won't be seeing the light of day for sometime in the training grounds" naruko said pulling out some scrolls from her pockets

"ummm naruko how long are we going to be in there for exactly?" Monique asked cautiously when she saw both they're host and her friend share a grin she would normally see on shego when it involves pain

"oh just around 31 years" she said nonchalantly getting encredulous looks from the three girls

"What 31 years! We meet the hokage in a month just to pass his test and you say training is going to take 31 years?!" Monique said abruptly

getting a light tap on the nose by naruko she said "that is where the beauty of the training ground comes in. Through the use of fuinjutsu and space time manipulation jutsu time moves faster in the training ground than it does in the real world. So 31 days here is 31 years in the training ground where every day is one whole year. This will help us in terms of training you three so you can not only get adjusted to your youkai and new found strength but will also help as a place where you want to train in new techniques you've been working on that you don't people to know of"

gesturing to the door by the stairs she said "well come on lets get a move on we've got 31 years to get you three up to snuff"

they cleaned the dining room table and headed towards the training room where they came across a large underground land where the entire field was a mountain range with a large lake off in the distance and a clear blue sky even though they were underground

near the lake was a large house big enough for a large group which naruko lead them towards

"well ladies this here will be your personal hell for the next 31 years and in those 31 one years I won't be your friend I will be your teacher. So first and foremost strip" naruko said getting shocked looks from the three girls

"Um...what?" kim asked blushing profusely with shego being no better while Monique had the decency to blush she slowly started to comply

getting they're hesitation she elaborated "i'm sure by now you've already felt the change in gravity. This is a specialized training ground that will be used for the time being. The seals I'm going to put on you are gravity and resistance seals to make you body heavier and harder to move"

kim asked "how does that work?"

"the gravity seals will act as a multiply by taking your body weight and multiplying that by earth's gravity with a multiplier of two. While the resistance seals will make your body more difficult to move to build up strength in your body and your speed. Once your body have gotten use to the current level it will instantly increase in level to keep you on your toes" she explained seeing kim take an interest in seals

once she answered they're questions all three were naked as she applied the various seals including her newest invention the copy proof seal to prevent an opponent with the ability to copy what they do from achieving it. She also placed them on they're clothes including growth seals and repair seals

"alright and this is what we're going to be doing for the month. Every day your going to make as many shadow clones as possible. Those will be split to do the following" Hinata said bringing out a large board showing the following

_**Studies of the elemental nations and the village laws**_

_**clones needed: 20-30**_

_**Taijutsu training**_

_**chakra control training**_

_**clones needed: as many as possible**_

_**ninjutsu training**_

_**clones needed: as many as possible **_

_**genjutsu training**_

_**clones needed: as many as possible **_

_**fuinjutsu training**_

_**clones needed: 10-20**_

_**weapons training**_

_**clones needed: 10-20**_

"once you've got the basics down and you think on what you want to focus on the most as professions then we will work from there understood?" she asked getting nods making her smile

"excellent so lets get started!" she exclaimed as they performed began the 31 years of hell training

* * *

_**Hyoton: sup folks and to commemorate the first chapter I want to say I have quite a few ideas for stories so I'm going to do multiple stories at a time so Know that no I am not abandoning my first two stories it's just I've hit a wall and need to step back and think on where to go from where they are you know? so don't lose faith and let me know besides the lemon what do you think of the story thus far**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton: sup folks this is chapter 2 of Naruko ten tailed queen of the leaf. I wanted to say that first and foremost the training ground spends 31,000 years not 31. When I used the fanfiction word document it didn't always make it clear as it would delete words I've type.**_

_**Anyways checking reviews on the previous chapter and I've gotta admit I wasn't expecting such good reviews so I must thank you all and ask that you continue to give your support.**_

_**Multi bloodline naruko, cold, intelligent, godlike naruko, EMS, Rinnegan, Juubi, Heavenly Body. Bashing of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian council, Jiraiya. **_

_**Notes: When Naruko was born and her father sealed the nine-tails inside her Kami and her sisters decided to fix things and have the seal absorb the other tailed beast and become the new Juubi. While in Kim's universe three years after the defeat of the lowardians kim finds ron cheating on her and speaks with Shego her new best friend as the two were sent to the leaf.**_

_**naruko/Hinata/Anko/Hana/Kami(Jun)/Yami(Kisa)/Shinigami(Haruna) /Tenten/Shizune/Orochimaru sister (Himegami)**_

_**Note I do not own Naruto or kim possible sadly I don't because if I did kim possible's show wouldn't have ended yet for another two years. One of the only good cartoons that existed before now that didn't involve panty flashes or girls with out of reality proportions**_

_**00 overview 00**_

_30,000 years Naruko and Hinata spent training Kim, Monique and Shego in the shinobi arts as they learned to adjust to they're demonic abilities as well after learning the more they use it the more they lose they're humanity and become a full demon. They also awakened and mastered the doujutsu they've gained from Naruko as well in that time span._

_At first the three girls were excited about going out and kicking ass until Naruko and Hinata had to pop they're bubbles saying that while that is what they do, fresh genin don't do missions like that all the time. They gotta do the grunt work first and foremost until they're jounin says they're ready for higher ranking missions. It was safe to say that they weren't all too thrilled about being someone's dog walker, or local kid fence painting service._

_Today was they're final day of training as the group of five finished training._

_**00 special training ground 00**_

"Ugh girl how long have you used those seals? When you hit me it felt like I've gotten ran over by a mountain?" Monique asked as they all finished they're 30,000 year straight of training

"well let's see I've known how to walk since I was three…ever since then along with the gravity seals don't tell me you can't take a little tough love mo?" Naruko said placing her arm around Monique's shoulder in a friendly manner

"Tough love my fine ass! That was potential homicide and you know it" she retorted good naturedly getting a laugh from Naruko and the others laughed

"Aw come on Monique it wasn't that bad when you get used to it" Kim said next to her as they all walked out of the training ground

"Eh as long as we're finished but how long have we been in there?" she said walking to the couch plopping down next to Kim who was petting Kuroka

"At least 30 days. Which means we have two days to relax and get you girls some clothes, so rest up because tomorrow I'm taking you to get some proper gear" Naruko said falling asleep on the recliner as Hinata fell asleep with her while the others passed out on the couch

_**00 next morning 00**_

"Wakey wakey girls time to start the new day!" Naruko said getting three groans in return as they got up

"I never knew how much I could miss something so much like a couch until I've slept on earth for thirty thousand years" Kim said getting a chuckle

"You three really aren't the morning types are you?" Hinata said sitting at the counter sipping on a cup of coffee as the three jolted up at the smell

Getting they're cups after cleaning up Shego asked "so where are we going to go for clothing and gear I wouldn't think they have a general supply store for weapons and such"

The two kunoichi laughed as Naruko said "actually Shego your not too far off. There are shinobi stores for clothing and gear. And we're going to a friend of ours for supplies she's got the best forged weapons and clothes even a genin can afford"

"Well then let's get a move on. The sooner we get our supplies the sooner we can relax before we get our teams" Monique said as they nodded with Kuroka hopped on her shoulder as they walked out the door

_**00 higurashi's weapon shop 00**_

The walk to the weapon store was a torturous experience as they walked through the village Monique and the others heard every harsh whisper and saw every glare sent Naruko's way and they had to keep themselves from mauling the civilians and some of the shinobi

The other group was too busy ogling them as they leered at them perversely making their skin crawl but it was worth it to see the large supplies of weapons and clothing they had in store

Walking inside the bell above they're door rang as a petite youth with her hair in buns said dully looking at a magazine "_welcome to higurashi's weapon shop where if it breaks it ain't higurashi's what can I do ya for today?_"

Sneaking up close where lips were near tenten's ear she purred "aw ten-chan is that any way to treat a friend so cold"

The brunette jolted upright as she turned to see Naruko behind the counter with her smiling innocently while she glared

"Damn it Naruko you now I hate it when you do that! Always toying with me! And where have you been I haven't seen you at all this month" she said getting a shrug

"We have three new kunoichi here who needed help adjusting to things and I was chosen to do it. They just passed my training and will be given their teams soon. We came to get them they're proper equipment and clothing" the demoness said gesturing to Kim, Monique and Shego

Turning to them she said "girls I would like to introduce you to Konoha's up and coming fine weapon mistress Tenten Higurashi's and daughter to Kisuke Higurashi's owner of this here weapon store. Speaking off where is your old man?"

She just shrugged after brushing aside her blush she said "He said he was going to the land of iron to find out why we haven't been receiving materials for weapons as of late. Though he's been gone for about a week and I haven't heard from him yet"

Hugging her she said "I wouldn't worry about your old man Panda-chan. He's a tough old bastard who gives jounin a tough time, and he's no push over with a sword either or any weapon for that matter"

She nodded as she said "anyways tomorrow's the team placements and we got to get you three equipped with the proper gear. Naruko your orders were finished last week you know where they are Hinata and I will go get these three properly equipped"

Naruko watched as Tenten and Hinata lead the three kunoichi through the weapon and shinobi gear while she walked through the back door into the smith room

_**00 with Tenten and the girls 00**_

"So girls where did you come from?" Tenten said finishing taking measurements as Hinata wrote them down

"w-we're from-"Monique started as Tenten held her hand to her face

"And don't give me some half-baked story like your new to the village because I think every village would be after women who had rare elemental affinities such as yourselves" she said giving them a stare

"How did you?" Hinata asked surprised as she turned her focus to bluenette

"Hinata who do you think was also trained by her huh? Even though I focus on weapons I don't let my skills as a sensor dull. I've felt they're signature while training last month. So I'll ask again…where are you from?" Tenten said more forcefully making the girls tell her the truth

_**00 smith room 00**_

Walking in the back on the door was a set of twin pistols and a pair of fingerless glove gauntlets where on each finger was metal cylinders that went up to the knuckle with a jewel on the center with a kanji in the center of the jewel as it was embedded with adamantium alloy much like the rest of the gauntlet making them indestructible same for the chakra conductive wire.

Putting them on the gauntlets went up to her elbow while the metal was thick on her arms but she had no trouble keeping her arms up from the weight telling her that these were used as the same material as the sword sealed into her arm and the twin pistols on the table.

The guns were something as well. In terms of fire arms while only seen usually in the land of snow they were massive to say the lease. Twin 13mm combat "anti-freak" pistols that were 39cm long weighed 16kg total. They had bullets but they were also chakra conductive where you could focus your chakra either pure or element based as well.

Looking the weapons over as she smiled saying "old man another couple of master pieces as usual"

Writing a note with a scrap paper that was nearby she placed it on his table walking out with the guns in the storage scroll in the palms of her hands

_**00 back up front 00**_

"So you're from another dimension parallel to our own except humans can't use their natural energy but are focused on technology. And you came here after confronting a maniac who was hell bent on world domination and threatened to send a continent to another dimension when you stopped him at the risk of you getting caught in exchange?" Tenten surmised getting a nod from the four women

"That's right panda-chan I hope you can keep this quite for the time being. The less who know about all this the better okay?" Naruko said from behind her getting a nod before a sly smile came forward

"And what do I get out of it?" she asked getting a smirk

"Your pick but it has to be reasonable. Nothing outrageous alright?" Naruko said getting a nod and a kiss on the cheek before bringing all they're soon to be purchased goods to the counter

"The total will be 7,500 ryo but with naruko's discount as a dealer in seals your total is now 5,000 ryo even" Tenten said as she finished

"Could you put it on my bill? I know that I'm going to be getting my pay from the seals I've sold soon and I'll get to paying it when your old man returns" she explained getting a nod

"Alright Naruko that works and you will hear from me again soon" she said with a wink as she sealed away their stuff walking back to the counter swaying her hips making her and Hinata chuckle as they all walked away

"What's with that girl?" Monique asked as she watched tenten take her old position at the counter being bored

"Tenten is a real flirt when it involves me. She, Hinata and I grew up together as friends even though she is a year older than me. She and I grew up in the same orphanage until she was adopted by Kisuke" she explained while they walked to their home

"Why didn't he adopt you as well?" Shego asked as they plopped down on the couch petting Kuroka

"The civilian council save for Sakura's mom who was my mom's best friend would give anything to see me suffer. They blame me for the nine tails attack and think I'm him given flesh. So for a while they banned me from stores, and kicked me out of the orphanage since I was 3. When someone tries to adopt me they would '_lose_' the papers or up the price to sign for adoption papers" she said stretching looking at the clock seeing it was still early

"So how did you survive for so long?" Kim asked hating the civilian council

"Well with the assistance of the hokage, shinobi and clans who were friends of my parents they looked after me when they could. When they couldn't I had to deal with attacks from assassins hired by the civilians, and attacks made by them and civilian born shinobi both. Of course when I turned five I awakened my bloodlines and permanently hospitalized them. When I did the old man let me live in my family compound although I also had a scroll of family techniques to learn from as well" she said getting up

"I'll be right back and get some rest because tomorrow is team placements" Naruko said walking out the door leaving four confused women

"Anyone know where that girl is going?" Monique asked getting a shake of the head from everyone

"Alright just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one" she said returning to the book Naruko had lent her on Fuinjutsu while the other's returned to what they were doing

_**00 hokage's office 00**_

"Ah Naruko-chan what do I owe the visit?" the village leader asked as he finished his paperwork

"I have my report on Kim-chan, Monique-chan and Shego-chan" she said letting him sit up folding his hands on his desk

"And what would you say from your observations? Where do they stand in terms of shinobi?" he asked

Taking a moment "It's to my surprise that before they started my training they had skill equivalent to a jounin in taijutsu alone while Monique was low chunin and all three of them having chakra reserves comparable to that of an Anbu captain"

He nodded and asked "And after your training? Where would you place them in terms of rank?"

"It's safe to say that the three would be a waste as mere genin. If anything I would place them as tokubetsu jounin or chunin. I've trained them in all shinobi fields and they all share a common place in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu. Though the three have some differences" she clarified as he wasn't surprised as Naruko was one of his toughest up and coming kunoichi who he intended to be either a chunin or jounin soon

"What are these differences Naruko-chan anything to worry about?" he asked getting a negative motion

"No nothing like that hokage-sama but the three cover each other's weaknesses. Kim is a rising star in Fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu as I lent her a scroll from Tsunade-chan and she understood it in a week and mastered it in another week clarifying that 'anything is possible for a possible' though her kenjutsu is nothing to sneeze at" she said getting a raised eyebrow from the aged leader

"What does that mean?" he asked getting a shrug

"It's her family's motto. It means that a possible can handle anything thrown they're way. But her understanding in Fuinjutsu is the most surprising as she leads me to believe that Possible's are her worlds parallel to the Uzumaki as she has as great understanding in Fuinjutsu as I did when I first started" now he was surprised as Naruko was the greatest seal master the elemental nations have ever seen even greater than her parents so to hear there was someone who understood it that well as her amazed him

Getting over his shock he asked "and what about Shego and Monique? What differences do they have?"

"Shego…well she's a more attractive female version of guy and lee except she can make the green work" she started with a bit of drool making him sigh lightly tapping her forehead with his pipe. That was his surrogate granddaughter for him grows up just like any Uzumaki are a secret perv no matter how professional they may seem

"Sorry…As I was saying she like guy and lee is a powerhouse in taijutsu and kenjutsu with reserves to throw A-rank jutsu around like they're going out of style. I don't know if the chakra reserves they have is because of me or what but all three also have either extinct affinities or new ones but I'll get on that later. Her strength is nothing to sneeze at as she made the ground compress in on itself when her fist hit the ground. Her stamina she could last as long as me really. Her kenjutsu while rough has its own eloquence to it but she has past knowledge in the art" she said seeing him have a smile appreciating the thought of having more kenjutsu users in the village

"And Monique what of her and in terms of teamwork where would you place them?" he asked lacing his fingers together

"Monique she's like Kim and Shego in profession. She like Kim has skill in Fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu with her grace in kenjutsu, though she is similar to Shego's ferocity in taijutsu though she trumps her in grace with kenjutsu."

"If I had to judge they're teamwork when they fought me and Hinata together in the past month. I would say that if this was the third Great War you'd have a duplicate of your old team without a rogue and a senseless perv as they all understand that nothing stands above the team and would put life and limb to save for each other" she said getting a hopeful smile knowing that his team was at most a failure as one turned into a pervert and the other became a man who used people for his sick experiments

He nodded saying "what of their affinities?"

"Well Monique has the Hashirama's fabled wood release and lava release. Shego has a new affinity she calls plasma release which by terms can do as much damage as her lava affinity. Kim she has a storm and ice release as well" she said as he clarified

"So Kim has an affinity for Wind/Water/Lightning. Monique has Water/Earth/Fire. And Shego has Fire/Lightning/Earth" he asked getting a nod unable to believe it that Naruko found three girls with rare affinities only seen in the other nations, one with a never before seen affinity and the affinity that once belonged to the first hokage

"Now Naruko I have to ask you this…If you were given the chance to skip genin would you take it?" he asked honestly

"Jiji you know I don't like being seen as a brown noser. I want to earn my rank like everyone else. If you can find at least jounin or chunin to vouch for my promotion then I will take it but I would rather earn it from my own achievements, not because my village leader has favorites with his shinobi" she said getting a nod as he pulled out several stacks of scrolls causing a question mark to appear over her head

"…Jiji…what the hell are those?" she asked not quite understanding what she's seeing the large sum of scrolls

"I had a feeling you'd say that so I had this done when you finished your training and were tested by the various anbu and shinobi. Here are over ten thousand signatures from the anbu and shinobi who believes being a mere genin is beneath you. So I'll ask you again will you take the position I'm going to give you?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone

Seeing the honesty and the large pile of scrolls she nodded "hai hokage-sama I'll accept whatever position you think is best for me"

He smiled as he pulled out another scroll as he walked to the front of his desk he said "Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju. I on the request of the jounin and anbu of Konoha and in my position of power grant you the position of Tokubetsu jounin. When you come here tomorrow you'll receive your partner who you will work with. Also tomorrow bring your friends to receive their ranks alright?"

"So I'm in an apprenticeship?" she asked getting a nod from the hokage as she grabbed the scroll from him

She nodded unsealing the vest to see it was a black jounin vest with red trimming putting it on she smiled as saluted him as she vanished in a flash of black light

Sighing he puffed on his pipe looking at the photo of her father imagining a portrait of her next to him with the same show of professionalism and command

Reclining in his seat he exhaled a plume of smoke thinking '_yes the future is going to be a grand one…I can see it now the nations no longer opposing one another but a unified nation. I hope I live long enough to see that as a reality_'

The serious moment ended when he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a little orange book giggling perversely as the assistant shook her head walking away angry mumbling about dirty old men

_**00 Namikaze home 00**_

"Damn where is that girl she's been gone for an hour now and no offense Hinata but…you, Shego, me or Kim can't cook for shit" Monique said getting an indignant '_hey_' from the two girls

"What I said no offense didn't I? and I dare you to tell me that I'm wrong" she said looking at the two shy away from her stern glare knowing she wasn't wrong

"It's fine Monique. To be honest Naruko has taught me a bit about cooking but I don't quite have the knack for it like her" she said when they all noticed a black flash of light as when it cleared

"Naruko how did you get that vest?" she asked as everyone saw the black and red jounin vest on her person

Smiling she said "apparently since I finished my training the old man has been getting reviews from the various jounin and anbu asking me to not be placed as a genin but as a higher rank. I opposed but seeing everyone's response's I couldn't say no"

Pulling out a scroll it revealed thousands of smaller scrolls

"Damn girl all of these are from the shinobi here?" she said shocked getting a nod

"Yup each and every one of them save for kakashi wrote one practically demanding I don't become a genin. Oh tomorrow we're going to the hokage so be bright eyed and bushy tailed" she said getting a nod

Everyone's stomach growled as Shego asked "um first can we eat please? You're the only one who is able to cook something that doesn't turn into a gelatinous blob that has gained a sense of consciousness"

She nodded remembering the last time she let the three of them cook as six out of ten times she let them something bad happened

_**00 time skip after dinner 00**_

"Seriously Naruko how in the hell do you cook this well?" Monique asked cleaning off her plate

"To be truthful I cooked as well as Kim did until Ayame-nee-chan taught me when I was little" she said remembering when she was little the ramen stand girl taught her how to cook

"Wow really? I wouldn't have figured but it's time we all got some sleep. See you in the morning everyone" Monique said getting up followed by Kim and Shego as the two of them snuck a quick kiss to her cheek

Rubbing her cheek she turned to Hinata as she sniggered saying "We both know that the two of them got feelings for you so I told them that if they want to they had my go ahead. But for now I'm tired and I just want to sleep with you"

Walking to Hinata she wrapped her arms around her gently kissing the nape of her neck getting a moan "well lets head to bed I'm exhausted and just want to sleep"

The bluenette nodded and walked up the stairs as the two fell asleep soundly

_**00 the next day 00**_

*BANG**BANG**BANG* "Come on girls it's time to get up we got to get to the old man's office pronto" she said getting four three groans as Hinata was getting dressed

"ugh I am so not a morning person" Shego said wearing her new outfit which consisted of a full body fishnet suit and a pair of black anbu style pants with a deep green muscle shirt and a closed black kimono top with green lining on her hip was a nodachi

"aw somebody was having some pretty intense dreams from what those moans were telling me" Kim said walking out wearing a bodysuit that came to her thigh while on top of that was a pair of anbu style pants and a dark purple vest while a chokuto was secured on her hip

"Like your one to talk I couldn't get any sleep with your moaning damn it" Monique said wearing anbu style pants with a black sleeveless muscle shirt and deep red kimono top with opera style gloves and a long katana was secured on her back

The two girls blushed seeing naruko's smirking face as she said "oh and what were they moaning about mo?"

The dark skinned girl said "well these two were dreaming about-""burgers!" Kim said getting a raised eyebrow from everyone as they looked at her weirdly

She blushed while walking down the stairs getting a snigger from everyone else as Hinata kissed Naruko she said "I'll see you all later alright and good luck with whoever you four get placed with"

As they watched her leave Naruko said "let's get a move on folks. Gotta show the old man that you're punctual"

"Please don't tell me we're going to-"Monique started with dread as she, Kim and Shego were grabbed by Naruko as they vanished in a black flash

_**00 hokage's office 00**_

The jounin present were put on guard as a black flash appeared in the middle of the office until they heard a snigger followed by three groans

"Naruko you're a bitch you know that?" Monique said feeling her stomach catch up to her as she and the others did the same

"We're here hokage-sama and I brought our newest kunoichi ready to receive their ranks" she said standing in front of him

"Ah Naruko-chan, Monique, Shego and Kim it's a pleasure to see you three again now we can begin" he said pulling out three chunin vest giving them to the girls

"After evaluating naruko's reports the three of you will be a chunin team working alongside Naruko and her teammate An-"he was about to say when a black tarp popped up with the following attached

'_The sexy and __SINGLE __Anko Mitarashi!_' said jounin was an attractive woman with pupil less almond brown eyes with her purple hair worn in a pineapple hair style. Her clothes were…modest to say the least as she wore a fishnet bodysuit that went down to her knees while showing her proud D-cup bust and a Orange leather Miniskirt with a brown leather trench coat

"Ah as I was saying is going to be Naruko's partner and the two of them will be your leaders until you three are deemed ready for a higher rank. Also if the five of you can wait the other jounin are going to be getting their teams now" he said as they watched the crystal ball

_**00 academy classroom 00**_

"Alright now that the teams have been called" Iruka started as sakura started

"But Iruka-sensei Naruko-baka wasn't addressed and she isn't here?" sakura said getting a sigh

"Naruko was chosen for an apprenticeship of sorts with a jounin. She has probably already met with them by now" he said getting an uproar

"What how does the clan less failure get special training while I have to work with slackers!" Sasuke said getting a negative reaction

"First off Uchiha Naruko has produced scores through the academy that hasn't been seen since your brother. Second you lost to the clan less failure in every fight you've been in with her what does that say about you?" Hinata said getting in his face when he took a swing at her she grabbed his arm and slammed him into the floor

"Don't even think about it brat! Just because the civilians kiss your rotten ass doesn't mean I will let you talk down to somebody you little shit" she growled as her byakugan flared to life

"Hinata calm down now your sensei's are on the way to get you all good luck and I wish you all well" he said walking out of the classroom as the class separated into their teams as each one was separated into their groups as the jounin all came to collect they're students save for team 7 as Sasuke, Sakura and Sai the boy who replaced Naruko sat waiting

_**00 hokage's office 00**_

"So hokage-sama what did you want that it had to wait for the other jounin to leave?" Naruko asked as she had her feet propped up on a coffee table as the other's sat next to her

"You see Naruko as you and many of your fellow academy students know the Uchiha is a flight risk since his clan's massacre" he started getting a nod from her

"Well its common knowledge that he would do anything for power going so far as to kill anyone who would prevent him from it" he said getting a more solemn nod from the humanized biju

"Yeah I know Mikoto-chan is rolling in her grave seeing how he is. But let me guess you want me to eliminate him should he betray the village?" she said getting a nod

"You do know that the civilians are going to throw a huge stink over this right? I mean not that I care what the civilians think as I know that when a powerful person shows up and does something he's going to follow that person…" she paused for a second

"Orochimaru's coming. That's the only reason you tell me this because I'm the guy's worst nightmare especially when he gave me this little number back when I was a kid with one of his summons" she said showing a three tomoe in a circle on a ring placed on her right shoulder

He nodded "that's right. My student Jiraiya tells me Orochimaru has something planned during the chunin exams"

"this is another reason why you were so for my growth in rank so I can keep an eye out for the pale pedophile and if given the chance to take him out when he's got his guard down" she said getting a nod

"That's right. We both know that his utmost goal is to gain immortality and the use of all ninjutsu in the world as to why he intends to get his hands on Sasuke. So if you can stop Orochimaru before Sasuke attempts to defect I'd appreciate it this is a S-rank mission" he said to them as they nodded letting them walk away

_**00 month overview 00**_

_Over the span of a month the all kunoichi team did they're quota of D-ranks with the use of shadow clones. When the clones performed a max of 400. When that was done the girls performed several high ranking missions gaining a total of 20 C-ranks, 15 B-rank and 10 A-rank. But missions weren't the only thing that was dealt with as Anko's home was fire bombed due to a anonymous group who couldn't be identified but she was permitted to stay with her crush much to her joy. And then her constant harassment of not Kakashi not getting Naruko like he wanted only to get told off. _

_We find the five girls walking towards the hokage's office due to receiving an urgent message to meet with the hokage._

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Anko asked wearing a more modest outfit she wore a longer black skirt that had spandex shorts underneath. And on top of the mesh suit she wore was a muscle shirt that held her firm D-cup bust with her trench coat on her as usual along with the snake fang on a wire cord

"yes I have received a message from kakashi that he is injured on a C turned A-rank mission and is calling for back up" the aged leader said getting a group groan

"Why are they even still there when his genin aren't even ready for an A-rank?" Monique asked

"Truth be told it wasn't even Kakashi who sent the message it was Danzo's nephew Sai who sent it. Apparently Kakashi let his two students call the shots and continue even though they aren't qualified. Apparently the client lied about the mission difficulty because they couldn't afford the higher mission because Gato of Gato's shipping company has been over taxing the land of waves blind and is trying to prevent Tazuna from succeeding in the creation of a bridge to get his people more money by opening more trades" he said shaking his head

"It's obvious that he's doing this so my idiot cousin awakens his sharingan. He doesn't care for sakura's or Sai's life to him they're cannon fodder. Are you sure Kakashi is deserving of his rank Hokage-sama? I mean not even a beginning jounin is stupid enough to let fresh out of the academy students make life threatening calls like going into an enemy's territory without proper training" Naruko said getting a raised eyebrow

"What do you mean proper training?" Sarutobi asked

"He hasn't even taught them the tree climbing exercise since they're teams been formed. All he's taught them are teamwork exercises and when training is over he oversee Sasuke's training. I know because Sai and I are like siblings and he's told me what he's been learning from kakashi. To be honest the second I learned of that I took to helping Sai when I had the chance even if the only thing I could give were training regimens and scrolls that would help" she said seeing her leader grow furious

"I can assure this Naruko Hatake is going under review with the shinobi council when he returns." He said heated before he calmed himself

"But for now it's obvious that he can't lead a mission that's why his team will not be paid for this. And I am relinquishing control of the mission to five. This is an A-rank mission so get packed and head to the land of waves" he said getting a nod giving Anko a scroll as they all left his office

_**00 East gate 00**_

"Everyone's got their stuff packed?" Anko asked getting nods from the girls present as she nodded

"Alright lets go save some ass" she said hopping through the trees quickly being followed by her fellow tokubetsu jounin and chunin

_**00 Land of waves at Tazuna's home 00**_

*knock**knock**knock* the daughter of the mission's client walked towards the door until she was stopped by Sai who answered

"Ah Anko-san did hokage-sama send you?" the pale boy asked getting a nod as he let in the group

"thanks sai where's your team and the client?" Anko asked as he returned to his seat as he was next to the clients daughter and grandson

"Kakashi is recovering and Sasuke and Sakura are supposed to be guarding Tazuna" he said getting a questioning look

"what do you mean supposed to?" Naruko asked

"Since we got here yesterday we haven't done anything in terms of recon. Honestly when we ran into the demon brothers when I suggested we call for back-up kakashi disregarded my suggestion for his two lapdogs" he said looking at Naruko who nodded

"And what does supposed to mean Sai are they not watching the client?" She asked getting a nod as she looked at Anko who nodded as she left from the house

"Shego, Kim, Monique search the area in case Gato's got some hired muscle lurking around. I got a mutt in need of a beat down" Anko said as the three girls walked out of the door while she made her way to Kakashi as she Tazuna's daughter pointed upstairs

"He's upstairs first door to your right" she said getting a grin

"thank you miss…" Anko started

"Tsunami I'm tazuna's daughter and that's my son Inari" she said getting a nod as she walked upstairs

_**00 upstairs 00**_

Walking up the stairs she saw Kakashi reading his porn as she said "Hatake! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Getting over his impending heart attack he returned his focus back to his book saying "Reading what are you doing here Mitarashi?"

He got smacked in the head by a scroll as she said "you're only none brain dead genin sent a request for back-up. And it seems he's the only one doing his job as a shinobi"

"What do you mean? He had no authority to do that like you have no authority to be here" he said getting a smug look

"That's where you're wrong. You see your actions with your team has been noticed by lord hokage. You're in serious shit as when you get back your to be judge by the hokage and the shinobi council to see if your competent to act as a jounin. And my team is now taking over as of now while your team receives no pay or proof of completion" she said as her smug grin remained the same

He was shocked and was about to say something till she said "and when I said you only had one none brain dead genin I meant Sai as he guarded tazuna's home while your prized Uchiha and his fan girl aren't even guarding Tazuna while he works on the bridge"

She walked down stairs ignoring the glare he sent her way as she walked out of the room

_**00 Unfinished bridge 00**_

"Excuse me sir I'm looking for Tazuna. Is he here?" Naruko asked a group of men who were putting together a support beam

"Yeah little lady he's just at the edge down there. He's got grey hair and carries a sake container you can't miss 'em if you follow the smell of booze" a young man said pointing to the edge as she saw a old gentleman

"Thank you boys!" she said running to the edge to the bridge builder

"excuse me Tazuna-san me and my team was sent as back-up and seeing as the genin sent to watch you are Mia I've come to guard you. My name is Naruko just tell me what I have to do and it will be done" she said getting an appreciative nod

"Well thank you missy. As you already know I am Tazuna the bridge builder though I was supposed to be guarded by the brat with duck shaped hair and the pink girl but they thought training was more important so I came anyway because I have to oversee the progress of the bridge and make sure nothing goes wrong" he explained getting a nod from her

"I understand Tazuna-san. Also you look like you could use an additional set of hands I could give you some help" she offered getting an appreciative nod

"that would be great but how are you going to do that?" he asked as he watched her make a cross with her two fingers when in a puff of smoke two hundred shadow clones were formed

"I didn't know if this was enough but all you gotta do is tell them what to do and they'll do it. I'll leave a special clone keep watch while I go survey the town for some of Gato's thugs" she said getting a nod while he told the clones what to do

_**00 through the town 00**_

It was safe to say that Naruko was far from pleased in terms of the state of the land as stores were closed down and what stores that weren't closed had poor produce. The people wore dirty rags and many looked like they hadn't eaten in months. She had to hold down her urge to kill Gato outright then and there but chose against it.

She continued to walk until she was came across three beautiful women who were surrounded by thugs

The first was a beautiful raven black haired youth who appeared to be her age with pale porcelain skin, and two others who looked like they could be sisters with the second girl having lush blond hair and the third had dark skin and ash grey hair. All three looked like they were wearing regal kimono making her think the people mugging her were after what money they had.

Not wanting to take a chance at things she hit one guy into a tree as he reached for the dark girls chest making everyone look at her

She could see the three girls have adoring looks while the others were giving lustful looks towards the red head

She said "Alright boys you've got three seconds to leave and grab your friend before you end up as a bloody smear in the ground"

They laughed until one who was coming from behind got sliced to ribbons noticing glints of light come from behind her seeing the light come from wire attached to her out stretched hand

"I'll give you one last chance grab your friend or end up like your friend. Your choice?" she repeated until they charged making her sigh snagging them all together as she twitched a finger letting a wire slice through them all cleanly

She sighed as she incinerated they're remains leaving nothing left as she walked towards the three girls saying "are you three alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Shaking their heads the blond said "No thanks to you Naruko-chan"

Getting a raised eyebrow she said slowly reaching for her chokuto "how do you know my name?"

The dark skinned beauty that upon closer inspection had scars that matched her skin tone if not was slightly lighter "Why wouldn't we know of you Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju descendant to the sage of six paths and new Juubi no Ookami"

Now that put her on edge as she completely unsheathed her chokuto saying "alright just who are you three? The only people who know that are-"

"The clan's of Konoha, the hokage and his elders, and your friends?" the dark skinned girl stated getting a glare only for her to be smacked upside the head by her blond twin

"Sister I think it would be best if you stop messing with her and tell her who we are" the blond suggested getting a sigh

"Fine just gotta ruin my fun. Naruko I am Kisa, the blond is Jun and our youngest sister is Haruna but respectively we are Yami, Kami and the Shinigami your mates" she said getting a disbelieving look from the girl

"And I am Orochimaru sister now who are you really?" she said hearing a soft giggle from the forest but quickly disregarded it as the three women before her sighed

"I told you Haruna that she wouldn't believe us without proof. It's understandable three women come from nowhere, claiming to know you and your history, and being her mates is a little farfetched" Jun said looking to her sisters who nodded only to get a cough in the background

"Okay how about we prove to you we're Kami?" Kisa said as her sisters thought it over till one of them snapped they're fingers

"I know lets head to the hospital!" Jun said excitedly getting a raised eyebrow from Naruko till they grabbed her and vanished in a burst of light quickly being followed by a pair of bright hazel eyes

_**00 Hospital in the land of waves 00**_

"Whoa now I know how Kim, Monique and Shego feel when I do that" Naruko said getting her stomach to catch-up to her

"Okay so what is so important that we had to come to the hospital?" she asked as they walked in towards a woman sitting at the front desk

"Excuse me miss" Kisa said getting the receptionist getting her to look up at the four women

"Yes what can I do for you today?" she asked as the girls gestured to Naruko as Kisa said

"There should be a woman who looks similar to this girl in here. She's a Jane doe" the goddess turned human said making the nurse take a closer look at her

"Now that you mention it…Yes there is a woman similar to her. She was brought here about ten years ago but nobody could id her except for her leaf headband are you her sister?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

She responded with her eyebrow twitching "is that supposed to be a crack at my age miss I'll have you know I'm sixteen years old"

Seeing what she said she recovered "Oh no no no no I didn't mean to say you look old but you and our Jane doe could look like twins…I'm not helping myself I'll just show you"

She led them down the hall as a nurse asked "where are you taking them?"

"We finally have some connection to our ten year Jane doe and I'm taking them to her" she said getting a surprised look and nodded heading to a doctor

"You don't know how happy we are to figure out who she is. For the last ten years we've been trying to find out who she is but no information has come up till now! We're here" she said opening the door revealing a Kushina who was younger than Naruko remembered from the photo of her and her father

The nurse seeing Naruko stare at her mother said "I'll give you some space"

"So Naruko do you believe us now?" Kisa asked with a raised eyebrow

"How is she here from my memory she died with dad blocking Kyuubi's nail. And why is she as young as me?" she asked

"Well my dear we've watched over you since your birth seeing as you'd be our mate. When your mother died she was with us in heaven watching everything you've done and grew to love you like we have. Giving her this chance we spent ten years creating a younger body for her to live with you as another mate as well as ourselves" Kisa explained getting a wide eyed look

It was no surprise she thought her mom was attractive and if they weren't related she would take the chance to be with her as her mother at the age the photo was taken was a stunning woman but now she was just as breath taking

"How do I wake her up?" she asked still looking at her mom

"You're willing to give us four a chance?" Jun asked before they were interrupted by another voice

"I think you mean five ladies" a disembodied voice said making them look around only to have they're sight land at the right corner of the room

Out came to naruko's shock Orochimaru or at least she looked like him from the skin tone to the markings on her face but her physique was nothing like Orochimaru's. She was rather curvaceous and endowed with her slim waist and wide hips with her large F-cup bust. She wore a pair of anbu styled pants and a zip up black zip up high collared kimono top. The last thing that stood out from Orochimaru was their eyes his were cold and sadistic. Hers were warm, and caring.

Drawing her sword she said "Orochimaru what are you doing here? You here for the Uchiha brat?"

The look alike raised an eyebrow before she gave a hearty laugh that sound like music on the wind "Orochimaru? You're talking about my foolish twin brother. No my dear I am Himegami his older twin sister and sage of the serpent contract"

Raising an eyebrow she said "okay and let's say I believe you why are you here?"

The elegant beauty sighed as she sat against the wall holding her Kage Kusanagi in her arms "my dear no need to be so tense. If I was my brother and wanted your body when I placed that mark on you I would have taken you when I placed the mark. After all I was Kushina-sensei's student why would I hurt my fiancée and in turn someone who was a mother to me?"

That threw her "you placed this mark? I thought this was Orochimaru's curse mark?"

Shaking her head as she strutted towards her until her soft hand brushed naruko's cheek she said "no my dear that was my brothers bastardization of a holy mark. It works in the same sense except he made his where it can't be removed if the person has a dark heart and he places his own soul into it to help him overshadow the bearers will making them weak enough to take over. Mine strengthen the bearers will by giving the user a controlled amount of natural chakra per stage from 1 to 3 letting them increase their strength, reserves and stamina"

Slowly believing her she said "okay but how do we have a contract? And why give me the mark and appear now of all times?"

Sitting at the bed she said "to answer in order. It was a month before you were born Kushina-sensei wanted to adopt me into the family but I was already too old to be considered a daughter so she set it up as a marriage contract between you and me. For the second and third I know my brother is going to try something in coming future I wanted you to have the strength necessary to fight him. And for the last I was acting as Sarutobi-sama's informant seeing as Jiraiya finds porn and peeping on woman to have higher priority"

She nodded saying "Okay I believe you but anyone know how to wake her up?"

"well she just has to ingest some of your blood and she should wake up due to how you blood heals wounds and injuries at increased rates. It should have the same effect on people in stasis" Haruna suggested getting a raised eyebrow

"and how would I go about getting her to swallow it mouth to mouth?" she joked until she saw the four women in front of her were dead serious making her roll her eyes

"Of course I do because anything involving me is never simple" she said cutting her palm with her nails as she let a large amount of blood pool in her mouth as she slowly brought her lips to her mothers

"Make it a passionate one too Naruko-chan!" Kisa said almost making her swallow it until she stopped herself as she shot the goddess a glare

Using one hand to softly open her mouth she covered her lips with her own letting her blood ooze down her mother's throat and was about to pull back when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her keeping her in place as a tongue slipped through her lips

The older turned younger woman moaned as her tongue feverishly locked around her daughters as her arms wrapped around her waist pulling her onto the bed

"Wow Kushina really loves Naruko doesn't she?" Himegami asked getting nods from the others present watching them make out as Naruko finally got into it and reciprocated

The desire to breathe grew too strong as they separated "hmmm Naruko-chan tastes so good. But so bold going as far as to kiss her mother without giving her a hug since her birth"

She did just that and hugged her as Kushina rubbed her back softly with one hand while combing her other hand through her hair as her daughter cried

"Shhhh it's okay sweetie mommies here. She won't leave you again I promise" she said softly as she waved to the goddesses and her student which they returned

"Promise?" she said softly getting a nod as she pulled her daughter back kissing her again softly as she wiped her tears

"You know us Uzumaki's Naruko-chan when we give our words we keep them. Now let me get my clothes and equipment and we can get out of here. Actually where are we anyway?" she asked getting up

"We're in the land of waves. I'm currently on a mission to help the bridge builder save their land from a corrupt tycoon known as Gato of Gato's shipping company as he bleeds this country dry and killing off people who oppose his power. The bridge builder included I've left enough clones to defend him while I came out here to gather information when I saw thugs harass them as they led me here" Naruko said gesturing to the goddesses

"What's happening now?" she asked as Naruko concentrated

"She and Tazuna are back in his home and she dispelled so we might want to get back to them huh" she said getting up showing she was wearing a hospital gown that clung to her figure showing her large G-cup breast matching a twenty year old

"Can you get the nurse sweetie?" she asked only for said aid to walk in

"Oh your awake this is a miracle. I'll get your stuff" she said running out of the room and back in minutes along with a long Katana and some clothes with her leaf headband

After she got changed she and the others walked out as she was now wearing Black anbu style pants with a tight black muscle shirt with her anbu styled chest plate in a deep red with arm and leg guards along with her Long Katana strapped to her back as her headband was wrapped around her neck

After they all got checked out they walked out as Naruko brought up a interesting thought "how am I going to explain three goddesses, Orochimaru's sister and my mom who died now reborn to the other ninja?"

Instead of talking Himegami and the others transformed as Himegami took the form of a girl the same age as Naruko wearing what she was earlier except she was no longer pale she had a healthy tan with brown eyes

Jun and her sisters were wearing clothing similar to naruko's while looking slightly older while Kushina stayed the same

"I don't have to disguise myself if they got a problem I'll lie" she said as the others nodded as they tree hopped to the outside of the small home

Walking in she said "Hey Tazuna how's the work on the bridge now that my clones helped?"

The bridge builder said "oh kid you were a life saver we've made more progress in a day than we have in a week. Think you can make more of them when it's your turn to guard me seeing as the two meant to guard me still haven't gotten back yet"

She nodded with a smile "no problem Tazuna just tell me how many you would need and I'll make 'em. Where are Anko and the others?"

Raising an eyebrow Tsunami said "they're upstairs second door to the left. The lodgings are boys in one room, girls in another. Are those friends of yours?"

Nodding she said "yes they're looking for a village to join and I was going to speak about this with my sensei and team"

Thanking her they went upstairs while Tsunami went back into the kitchen making dinner enough for everyone

_**00 Upstairs 00**_

"Hey anko-chan I'm back and I've brought company" Naruko said walking in to they're room as she saw Kim, Monique and Shego wearing a glare at the wall as she and the others looked at anko who shrugged

"They took out a large group of thugs stationed just outside the forest. But who are they?" Anko asked

Walking in they've closed the door as they were hit with a puff of smoke and light revealing an Himegami and the goddesses

"…..I've got a number of questions so I'll do them slowly…first Naruko is that a shadow clone?" she asked getting a negative as she and the others were looking at a perfect red headed double of Naruko

"No Anko-chan I am not a screwed up shadow clone. It's me Kushina you know your adoptive sister and sensei" she said getting a kunai to the throat

"Not funny she died protecting Naruko-chan. I'll ask again who are you!" she said pressing the kunai deeper into her throat just getting blood

Himegami said "its true Anko she's real. You can thank Kami-sama, Yami-sama and Shinigami-sama for that"

Raising an eyebrow she said "And I'm supposed to believe that those three are the goddesses of the world? What's next they're Naruko-chan's mate?"

"Me too actually but this was before she was born much like yourself Anko. Kami and her sisters brought her mom back and made her younger so they could all be with Naruko here. We're heading back to the village when the mission is finished" Himegami said as Naruko looked at Anko with a raised eyebrow seeing her blush while looking away

"You…" Naruko started getting a nod

"Yes I love you. It was the sole reason why I asked for you as an apprentice in hopes of telling you eventually. We've spent so much time invested in missions so I never had the chance of telling you" she said looking away as she was kissed by Naruko

"If you like me all you had to do was tell me. You know I'm dense in terms of love, hell Hinata had to tie me to my bed and shout it at me when I worked myself to exhaustion while training. Next time Anko-chan if you got something to say don't hide it alright?" she said getting a nod from the snake mistress

They heard a knock on the door as the other's disguised themselves as they were before when the door slid open revealing Tsunami

She said "Dinner is ready everyone get washed up and eat"

They nodded doing such knowing this was going to be an interesting day

_**Hyoton: Sup folks this is Naruko here and I wanted to say this here is the second chapter of the Naruko queen of the leaf. I myself feel that this was a good chapter and again before anyone asks I will be taking a small hiatus from both of my main stories as I work on story ideas that have been hitting me left and right **_

_**Other stories that have come to me**_

_**Naruko the queen of speed (Naruto/Sonic)**_

_**The equestrian sage (Naruto/MLP)**_

_**Naruko daughter of the harlequin (Naruto/DC)**_

_**Naruto: X-men (Naruto/X-men) poor title I know**_

_**Naruto the Nephlim of Konoha (Naruto/Panty and Stocking)**_


End file.
